


给我咬一口

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀 无具体性行为描写*架空，私设如珠穆朗玛，傻白甜。*第二篇长文。公开处刑的心情2016.9.7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	给我咬一口

一  
都暻秀大晚上饿得睡不着，不得不动身去觅食。  
再过一条巷子就是夜市区了，为了抄近路而走的这条小巷子两边的路灯全部罢工，又暗又长的小巷子让都暻秀心里感觉不太舒服，便皱着眉头借着朦胧的月光加快了步伐。  
不知哪突如其来的一声猫叫，凄惨尖锐的声音吓得都暻秀一个哆嗦，干脆小跑起来打算赶紧跑完这要命的小巷，巷口却不知哪里突然冒出来个人，都暻秀都来不及刹住车，直接和那人撞了个满怀，那人反应倒也极快，小退一步稳稳把都暻秀抱住了。  
“啊，抱歉，你没事吧？”都暻秀想揉揉被撞到的下巴，又觉得自己不小心撞到人了不太好意思，便礼貌地询问还抱着自己的人有没有事，一边试图挣扎出怀抱。  
“我没事，现在你担心一下自己怎么样？”性感的声音在都暻秀耳边响起，坏坏的语调让他一愣，连忙用力推开抱着自己的人，虚着眼睛试图看清楚这人的长相。发表危险言论的人被都暻秀看人的表情逗笑了，戴着手套的手摸上都暻秀白皙的脸颊，然后缓缓将手指滑落到都暻秀优越的脖子上。  
“小可爱，给我咬一口，嗯？”  
都暻秀这才注意到这人穿着长至脚背的黑斗篷，漂亮的五官，雪白的皮肤，红色的双眼。  
似乎是···不老不死···吸血的···那啥吧？  
“你是谁？”听到都暻秀声音有些发抖，来人抚摸都暻秀脖子的动作便更温柔起来，声音也软了几分，甜腻的语气好像是在对爱人说情话。  
“别怕，不会痛的···我是谁你还不清楚吗？”暧昧地凑近了都暻秀，盯着他瞪得更大的大眼睛，觉得这小孩儿惊恐的小表情也非常有趣。  
然而都暻秀的眼中却丝毫没有畏惧，墨玉般的瞳仁一点点渲染上血色。  
“你想说···是我这样的吧。”都暻秀咧开嘴笑了，突然长出的獠牙，闪烁着血光的眼眸，幽幽搭上脖子的冰冷手掌，无一不显示出了都暻秀不普通的身份。  
要死要死要死。  
突发奇想玩cosplay整人的边伯贤冷汗都下来了。

“那什么，你这cos道具比我的精致啊嘿嘿嘿。”  
边伯贤强行打哈哈，触电似的迅速把自己放在都暻秀脖子上的手缩回来，小心翼翼挪着步子想走，却被都暻秀死死扣住了脖子，怕自己就这么给掐死，边伯贤又老老实实站住了。  
夭寿啦，这小孩儿除了眼睛哪儿都小小的怎么看都弱不禁风怎么力气这么大？！  
“真是惊喜。天时、地利、人和都注定你要成为我的食物。”边伯贤闻言苦涩地咂咂嘴，妈蛋你刚刚声音抖成那样敢情是在兴奋吗？腹诽是绝对不敢说出口的，边伯贤马上耷下脸，委委屈屈开口求饶。  
“小人今日大水冲了龙王庙关公门前耍大刀您大人有大量放了小人一马吧，帅哥？英雄！”  
“我不杀你，你就给我咬一口，嗯？”都暻秀坏心地故意学边伯贤讲话，却学不像边伯贤带了点邪气的语调，那个“嗯”倒是显得有些俏皮了。  
“我向来只吃肉不吃菜今天还没洗澡我的血里都是油脂还是臭的你不至于口味这么重吧！”边伯贤可怜兮兮的表情平时任谁看了都硬不下心肠拂逆他的意愿，可都暻秀不吃这套，他真的太久没尝到新鲜血液的滋味了，当下的条件也太适合让他放纵自己进餐一次。对血液的本能渴望让都暻秀少有的激动，爱不释手地摸着边伯贤脖子上的血管，眼中的血色越发浓稠。  
都暻秀赤裸裸的嗜血眼神和魔怔的动作让边伯贤有些发怵。边伯贤也不是傻的，他很清楚不管对方到底是什么身份，再这么下去自己八成会被这变态小子弄死，可这小孩似乎力气惊人，硬拼肯定自己吃亏，怎么办才好？  
越急越想不出什么好对策，边伯贤一脑门汗，干脆眼睛一闭硬着头皮一脚踹上都暻秀小腿想趁着都暻秀站不稳逃跑。都暻秀一个趔趄的同时立刻把摸着边伯贤脖子的那只手往边伯贤那边一勾，环住了边伯贤的脖子，快速绕到了边伯贤背后狠狠踢了他的膝盖窝，边伯贤吃痛跪下的那一瞬间都暻秀环住边伯贤脖子的那只手轻轻搭住另一只手借力，一使劲边伯贤就只觉得眼冒金星，扑腾着立马大叫好汉饶命。  
这时都暻秀的肚子不合时宜叫了一声。  
那一声嘹亮而动人，婉转而悠长，在寂静的小巷子里显得十分突兀。  
“···那什么，你不咬我的话，我请你吃宵夜好不好啊···”边伯贤感觉锁住自己脖子的力道在那一声肚子叫的时候就轻了许多，似乎是趴在背上施虐的小子有点害羞。噫，看来可以使用怀柔手段啊！  
都暻秀确实是被自己肚子叫的那一声郁闷到了，被血液的渴望迷住的神志一下子也清醒了许多，便干脆地放开了边伯贤。

边伯贤也没想到生煎包和豆腐脑就可以哄住这二十分钟前还一副嗜血模样的小子。都暻秀的獠牙收了回去，眼珠的颜色也变回了黑色，认认真真喝着豆腐脑，乖巧的模样完全不像个···吸血鬼。  
是的，都暻秀简单的跟边伯贤互相自我介绍了一下。边伯贤，男，人类，即将奔三。都暻秀，男，吸血鬼，活好久了。  
“你平时饿了就咬人吗？”  
“人的东西我也吃。”  
“啊？我听说吸血鬼只吸血，不是说不吸血就活不了吗？”  
“你当我是蚊子？社会进步成这样了吸血鬼也要顺应时代的好么。况且也有专供吸血鬼吃的食物，一般吸血鬼家里都有。”  
“那你怕不怕太阳的？白天能出门么？”  
“不怕，但是不太喜欢。”  
“啊？我知道了，果然还是因为吸血鬼的身体受不了阳光照射么。”  
“因为会晒黑。”  
“哦···你看上去和普通人没什么区别啊。”  
“我这种又不是尸变来的吸血鬼，种族优越。身体机能和人类基本无异。”  
“？？？和人类身体机能没差别有啥好值得自豪的，你除了力气大点儿会吸血不就是个普通小屁孩吗？”  
“力气大会吸血弄死你这样的就足够了。”  
“···好吧。那你住哪的？”  
都暻秀慢条斯理吃完手头的烤鱿鱼，抽了张纸巾优雅地擦擦嘴，一脸还没吃饱的表情示意边伯贤带路去下一家。  
我真是日了，这小王八蛋。  
“都暻秀，你还没回答我问题呢，你这么晚出来你家人不担心啊？”  
“我没家人，没家。”  
“···不好意思。”  
“我住你家。”  
“你职业碰瓷？”  
“你看到我真面目了，我得看着你。”  
真面目？啥真面目？你现在撸串撸一脸孜然的样子叫真面目呐？看个屁就你这样的谁信你吸血鬼？边伯贤在心里已经把都暻秀绑起来吊着打了一百次。  
都暻秀跟饿死鬼投胎似的吃了一家又一家，边伯贤木着脸跟在都暻秀屁股后头付钱，直到身上那点儿零钱全花完。  
“你给我吃一口。”  
“自己去买，跟别人抢东西吃你要不要脸。”  
“你踏马花的老子的钱你要不要脸！”  
“我不吃也行，你给我咬一口，自己选。”  
边伯贤无言以对，心想你这吃法我怎么知道你什么时候算吃饱，不讲道理选个毛啊。

都暻秀也真是言出必行，铁了心的要赖上边伯贤，吃完了就真的跟着边伯贤回了家。  
“你家挺不错的。”  
“谢谢您夸奖啊。”边伯贤嘴上应着，肚子里的吐槽一刻都没停下，自己这一看就是一个人住的小公寓，单调冷清，有什么不错的。  
“你睡沙发吧。”  
“我睡床。”  
“臭小子我警告你不要蹬鼻子上脸，这是我家！”  
“边伯贤我也警告你我的岁数是你几十上百倍，论年龄我是长辈。你再嚣张我就咬你！”  
“我真是倒了哪门子的血霉啊cnm.”趁着都暻秀进卫生间的功夫边伯贤忍不住爆粗口。  
“你骂我？”都暻秀探出个脑袋，边伯贤捶着沙发上的抱枕没好气地说“没骂你，你要洗澡赶紧的，我一身汗还陪你吃了烧烤，难受死了。”  
“呵，让你大夏天穿个斗篷还带皮手套装B.”  
边伯贤暗自发誓迟早有一天要把都暻秀暴打一顿。

舒舒服服洗完澡出来，边伯贤看见都暻秀坐在沙发上，一脸专注看最近热播的古装雷剧，手指放在唇间好像在啃指甲，头发梢还滴着水。  
完全就是个普通未成年死小孩的样嘛。善良的大人边伯贤叹了口气回洗手间又拿了条干净的毛巾，打算帮都暻秀把头发擦擦干。  
边伯贤刚靠近沙发，都暻秀就警觉地转过了头，边伯贤对上都暻秀的双眼，拿着毛巾的手一抖，咽了口口水颤颤巍巍开口“都···暻秀，有话好好说。”  
都暻秀的眼睛又变红了，直勾勾盯着边伯贤。边伯贤觉得自己此时此刻是一只移动的生煎包，刚煎出来的底子脆皮子软，肉多汁浓的那种，都暻秀刚刚一口气吃了六个的生煎包。  
“你别怕，过来坐好。”边伯贤想自己大老爷们一个，怎么着也不能示弱，便挺了挺胸大步走过去，把毛巾搭在都暻秀头上，轻轻擦起他头发，怕弄痛了都暻秀又被勒脖子，动作用足了十二万分温柔。  
“边伯贤，你的气味···真的很好···”都暻秀突然蹭上来，边伯贤吓得身体都僵了，他感觉都暻秀的嘴唇碰到了自己的脖子，甚至有一种湿漉漉的奇异触感——都暻秀在舔自己的脖子。  
卧槽卧槽卧槽妈蛋你还没吃饱？  
都暻秀舔了几下却没更多的动作，把脑袋又缩回去，乖乖地由边伯贤服务。  
感受到灵魂回归的边伯贤悬着的心赶紧放了下来，尽心尽力把都暻秀的头发擦了个半干。  
“祖宗，您需要吹风机服务吗？”  
“说了别怕。想什么呢，说吧。”  
“你刚刚是真的还想咬我呢是不是？”  
“嗯。”  
“你就不能忍忍么，矜持一点。”  
“我上一次吸血是好几十年前了。”  
“你的意思是我撞上你就是我活该倒霉咯？为啥你就逮着我欺负？？？”  
“你闻上去好吃。”  
“是不是我前世欠了你的债？”  
“好好说话别唱歌。”  
“你听过这歌？看不出来你还挺三俗···不是，你赖着我就因为我闻着好吃？”  
“你不要觉得委屈，我这么说是在夸你。”  
“这算哪门子吸血鬼界的黑话？”  
“说你闻上去好吃等于我喜欢你。”  
边伯贤被突如其来的表白震惊得张大了嘴，都暻秀光看外表确实是个很讨人喜欢的小孩，边伯贤本来就偏好可爱类型的，说没有点儿心跳加速肯定是假的。不过看到都暻秀淡定的表情，边伯贤随即收起了那么一点点心动。  
“你···喜欢过多少人啊？”  
“活这么久了我哪记得住。”  
得，狗B吸血鬼嘴里的我喜欢你就等同于我喜欢喝你的血。  
“你真的不必怕我，你的血对我确实很有吸引力，但是我能克制的很好，毕竟我是优越的种族。”看边伯贤复杂的神情，都暻秀以为他还在怕自己咬他，便软言安慰了一番。  
边伯贤也不知道哪来的安心感，就这么信了都暻秀，只是心里还有些奇奇怪怪的小别扭。  
“好吧，服了你了。时候不早了赶紧去睡吧，我明儿个要早起上班。”  
“你还上班呢？我还以为异装癖会被社会排挤。”  
“谁异装癖了？就不允许我有个爱好？滚去睡觉去，别赖沙发上。”  
“你就这么喜欢沙发？你这人怎么怪癖这么多。”  
“卧槽你睡了我床我当然睡沙发！”  
“我又没赶你，你的床不是双人床吗，一起睡啊。”  
边伯贤把都暻秀拎到自己房里后，自己还是在沙发上窝了一晚上，睡得浑身不舒服，上班的时候哈欠连天，想起临走时都暻秀还在自己床上睡得香香甜甜安安稳稳就恨得牙痒痒。

二  
边伯贤发现其实都暻秀和普通人还是有点区别的，比如说都暻秀并不需要每天进食。按照都暻秀的说法是吸血鬼本来就不容易饿，也不在乎什么营养成分，吃吸血鬼的食物的话吃一次能撑十天半个月，真的饿到不行的时候一般食物也能饱腹。把血比作最原始渴望着的奢侈品的话，吸血鬼的食物是压缩饼干，人类食物就是零食和点心。不过都暻秀这么说着倒是一点儿都不客气，每天都吃得很饱。  
单身贵族边伯贤做饭水平一般，更多的时候会叫外卖或者出门吃。边伯贤是心下算好了的，都暻秀吃满足了会特别乖，他时不时还是会扑在自己身上嗅嗅舔舔，让他吃饱了可能就不再惦记着咬自己了。  
其实把都暻秀扔出家门并不是难事，毕竟都暻秀只会用巧劲锁喉，自己一身肌肉也不是看样子的，打消了一开始的恐惧，制服都暻秀很容易，可是边伯贤却十分诡异地习惯了喂养都暻秀，还乐此不疲。  
至于晚上睡觉的安排，边伯贤腰酸背痛了好几天，终于决定不再勉强自己，睡回了自己床上。然而终于又和自己的大床相亲相爱的边伯贤一开始还不知道自己将面临另一种痛苦。早就一个人睡惯了的边伯贤睡相不好，喜欢哼哼唧唧，喜欢扒着被子。都暻秀被当成抱枕压还要听边伯贤发出奇怪的声音，一开始是觉得难受了就打边伯贤，打得边伯贤腰上腿上都青青紫紫跟被虐待了似的，后来竟然也习惯了，甚至边伯贤出差不在家睡的时候还有点儿失眠。  
两人互相适应着，在一起住了两个月，倒是非常的和谐。边伯贤负责赚钱养家和貌美如花，还有中了邪似的顺着都暻秀的所有要求，都暻秀什么都不用负责，窝在家里自己玩儿或者一睡就好几天，倒是跟小猪一样很好养。

边伯贤本来只说外出公干十天，却临时接到通知要再多谈一个合同，都暻秀没有手机，打家里电话没人接，本来还以为都暻秀又睡着了不问世事，结果当边伯贤晚了一周才回家时，只看到奄奄一息的都暻秀。  
都暻秀好像是生病了，小脸瘦了不少。也不知道吸血鬼能生啥病的边伯贤慌了，都暻秀本就温度偏低的身体冰得吓人，整只吸血鬼躺在床上一动不动，边伯贤握住都暻秀肩膀晃晃他，都暻秀就勉勉强强睁着水汪汪的大眼睛直勾勾望向边伯贤，一副特别可怜的模样。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我饿。”声音也很委屈，边伯贤听在耳朵里，心软得不行。  
“家里的零食呢？我不是留了钱么，怎么不去楼下的便利店买饭？”边伯贤还以为都暻秀是懒得出门把自己饿坏了，有些哭笑不得“你想吃什么我给你去买。”  
都暻秀十足的家里蹲，除非跟边伯贤一起才难得愿意出门一次。平时在家除了看电视也没别的爱好，对于现代科技除了电视机都不上心，虽然是很乖不会出门惹事，但是能把自己饿倒也真是有能耐。  
“哼，不要。”都暻秀的双眸又倏忽变成边伯贤熟悉的红色，漾着水光的大眼睛这会儿看着倒是不吓人，边伯贤看都暻秀嘴唇都发白了，又担心又心疼，灵光一闪也不知道搭错了哪根筋，把袖子挽起来伸到都暻秀面前。  
“你要是实在想···就咬我吧，只许咬一口啊！···算了别把我弄死就行。”  
边伯贤真是把命都豁出去了，看着床上虚弱的都暻秀居然不再忌惮被吸血。  
咳，怕还是有点怕的，可边伯贤更担心都暻秀出什么事。  
都暻秀也不假意推脱一下，麻利地抓住边伯贤的胳膊就一口啃上他的手腕。边伯贤第一次体会到被吸血的感觉，薄薄的皮肤被尖锐的獠牙在一瞬间穿刺插入血管，被吸血的时候手腕感觉有点酥麻，有点痒，都暻秀吸血的动作很慢很小心，边伯贤并没有感受到太多的痛苦，渐渐地竟然还窜出一丝快感顺着脊椎直直击中大脑，恍惚间有一点点使人迷幻的愉悦感。  
都暻秀很有分寸地只吸了一点点血就缓缓拔出了自己的獠牙。血液说到底是吸血鬼最原始的渴求，加上边伯贤的血是上上之选，都暻秀的气色顿时就好了起来，伸出舌头餍足地舔了舔边伯贤手腕上被自己咬出来的小洞止血，他冲着边伯贤开心地笑出了甜甜的爱心  
“放心，我只吸了你大约300CC的血，不会对你身体有害的。多谢招待，味道超棒，给你五星好评。”  
边伯贤被这么夸奖有些无奈，更何况都暻秀的沾着血的獠牙还没收回去，笑得那么可爱却掩饰不住狰狞。“欢迎下次惠顾，小祖宗。”看在都暻秀恢复精神的份上边伯贤也就不多计较，更何况被都暻秀咬一口意外的还有点儿小舒服。  
真是各种意义上都被都暻秀“吃”定了。  
事后边伯贤越想越不对劲，总觉得是又中了都暻秀下的套，不过都暻秀索要血液并不频繁，量也不多。就当献血吧，边伯贤安慰着自己，默默地纵容了都暻秀。

都暻秀可能是吸血鬼界最喜欢吃海底捞的了。“除了边伯贤的血最喜欢海底捞。”这种话也说得出口，这让边伯贤觉得自己等同于海底捞里的一块猪血。  
边伯贤以为都暻秀再怎么喜欢吃海底捞也总是会腻的，然而都暻秀对海底捞一直处于热恋期，老是生拉硬拽非要让自己带着一起去吃海底捞以外，更可恶的是都暻秀每次吃完海底捞都会撒娇似的蹭过来咬自己一口，虽然只是几十CC的血量，可是都暻秀一脸“啊不小心吃的太油腻，咬你一口打打油”的大爷表情让边伯贤非常不爽。  
阿西吧，都暻秀小混蛋就把我当食物了？当食物也就算了，现在是把我的血当漱口水啊！说好的吸血是吸血鬼的浪漫呢？  
浑然不觉这想法酸溜溜的有哪儿不太对。  
于是边伯贤想了非常阴损的招打算强制性抑制都暻秀对海底捞的热情。  
那天都暻秀拖着边伯贤吃完海底捞回到家惯例“含情脉脉”盯着边伯贤看让他自觉交出手臂，边伯贤镇定自若地说道“祖宗，要不我们坐下来慢慢咬？”都暻秀对于边伯贤的配合很是满意，听话的坐好，然后一口咬上边伯贤的手腕。  
“···”  
果不其然都暻秀刚下口就皱起了眉头，眼里的血色也立刻褪去。  
“混蛋边伯贤！你是不是在调料里加了蒜泥？！”  
边伯贤抱着肚子红红火火何厚铧笑个不停，都暻秀苦着脸去洗手间漱口回来边伯贤还躺在沙发上边笑边打滚，都暻秀吃了瘪气得要死，扑上去坐在边伯贤身上龇牙咧嘴  
“你是故意的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈蒜味儿刺不刺激昂？”边伯贤笑的眼睛都没了，嚣张的四方嘴在都暻秀眼里十分刺眼，虽然说大蒜实际上并不能影响到吸血鬼什么，但是都暻秀很讨厌大蒜的味道，程度比得上边伯贤讨厌黄瓜。  
“你要死，翅膀硬了敢这么对长辈不尊敬！”都暻秀作势掐着边伯贤，手下力气却很有分寸。  
“你算我哪门子长辈哈哈哈哈哈哈长得跟个小豆丁似的肩膀找不到屁股也小哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”说着还恶趣味的伸手捏了捏都暻秀的屁股。  
都暻秀最恨被说小，又不想真的伤到边伯贤，气的只能挠边伯贤的痒痒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈快住手哈哈哈哈小屁孩，你有本事咬我啊哈哈哈哈哈···呃”  
边伯贤被挠得直扭，都暻秀也来劲了在边伯贤身上到处折腾，肉乎乎的屁股蹭在小边身上，一下一下，蹭着蹭着小边就精神了。  
哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗。小边，站起来了。  
边伯贤不免有些尴尬，被都暻秀吸血时那一点快感本就还留在体内，现在又被这样刺激到，身为正常的成年男人难免气血翻涌。都暻秀又是一脸天真专心挠自己，完全没意识到挑起了自己的欲望。  
小鬼，你这是在玩火。  
男人欲望上头的时候身体素质和智商都是顶尖的，边伯贤反客为主坐起身，一使劲把都暻秀按倒在了沙发里。  
仰面双手被抓住腿也被压住的情况前所未有，都暻秀虽然自诩锁喉一把好手还表现的似乎力大无穷，本质上还是个只懂些锁喉技巧的肌无力小吸血鬼。边伯贤这么少有的造反举动让都吸血鬼懵了，回过神来立刻红了眼睛。  
‘’你这么胖别压着我。“  
“我这一身是肌肉好吗。都暻秀，你咬我这么多次了，给我咬一口吧。”  
温柔的嗓音说出似曾相识的话，精致的脸做出似曾相识的表情。边伯贤明明笑眯眯的，撒娇似的眼神在都暻秀眼里却怎么看怎么恐怖，四肢使不上力让都暻秀有些急了，露出獠牙试图吓住边伯贤。  
边伯贤在小边精神抖擞的时刻只觉得露着獠牙的都暻秀像只坏小猫，想都没想弯腰一口啃上了都暻秀修长的脖子，尖尖的犬齿好像真的想刺破皮肤一样用力嵌入，空闲的手无师自通摸上了都暻秀的裤裆。  
都暻秀被边伯贤凶狠的动作吓坏了，脖子很痛很热，能清晰感受到被吮吸着，身为吸血鬼居然被人类咬了，这大胆的人类还乱摸，身体里泛起诡异而陌生的热浪，都暻秀觉得羞耻委屈又害怕，忍不住颤抖着酸了鼻子。  
愉快地种完草莓，又撩拨起了小都，边伯贤舔着唇缓缓直起身，发现恢复人形眼睛牙齿的都暻秀涨红了脸抽抽搭搭的，惹人怜爱的不得了。边伯贤马上就后悔逗都暻秀了，手忙脚乱在桌上抽了纸巾给都暻秀擦眼泪，有些心虚却还是嘴硬“祖宗你哭什么，我被你咬的时候可没哭。”  
“···好奇怪，你···每次被我咬都是这样吗？”  
边伯贤这才回过神来意识到小都还半抬着头，恍然大悟这货是处男呢？  
“没事，正常人嘛有冲动很正常。你不是说跟人身体机能一样嘛，没撸过？”  
“撸？”  
哦，电视上没放过这个。老古董都暻秀平时只看电视，知识面完全不够广。  
“你以前没和咬过的人生活过啊？根本没和普通人接触过么。”  
“我以前一直住在家里啊。”嘿这小屁眼子，一开始不还说无家可归么。  
“那总看过动物世界吧？”  
“现在不是交配的季节，吸血鬼也没有发情期。”  
“不是发情期也会有这种需求···”  
“那你刚刚撸我，你发情期？”哭得脸都花了还现学现卖开黄腔，边伯贤被他这么一折腾再大的欲望也平息下来了，懒得和都暻秀多解释，一把就把他扛进了浴室给他泡冷水。  
一个吸血鬼就不要这么容易冲动好吗。  
···好吧是我先咬你的。  
···好吧就算你是处男。  
···妈的知道一个吸血鬼是处男我有什么好庆幸的？边伯贤你是制杖吗？  
边伯贤有些郁闷。  
暗搓搓查怎么和吸血鬼嘿嘿嘿并无结果后转而查怎么和男人嘿嘿嘿，目瞪口呆地看了不少学习资料，关掉网页的时候只觉得精神世界一阵虚无，边伯贤更郁闷了。我特么刚才是在干啥呢卧槽？我踏马的竟然是个gay？踏马的都暻秀甚至不是人类啊！  
不过都暻秀成功（暂时）的戒掉了海底捞，因为他觉得边伯贤吃了海底捞就和变了一个人似的一点都不好玩。  
估计边伯贤知道都暻秀的逻辑可能会郁闷加三级，虽然边·自作自受·伯贤一开始想整都暻秀的理由也很幼稚而且走向完全跑偏。

三  
被边伯贤咬过一口以后都暻秀有了心理阴影，好一阵子都不太爱搭理边伯贤，也不再咬他了。这让边伯贤开心的同时竟然还感觉有一点遗憾。  
妈蛋，真是M得够可以了。不过安安静静听话的都暻秀真的太乖太讨人喜欢了虽然闹腾的时候也很可爱···  
又强行和谐共处了一阵子，喜逢边伯贤公司组织旅游还说可以带家属，边伯贤被都暻秀冷落（？）了这么久就打算把都暻秀带出去一起玩，刚好缓和一下两人略显尴尬的关系。  
有猫饼，居然心甘情愿被都暻秀虐待？边伯贤唾弃自己的同时帮都暻秀收拾起了衣服和洗漱用品。  
“你出差开始穿我的衣服了变态？”  
“谁变态？！不是出差，我单位组织去海边玩，带你一起。”  
“我啥时候是你单位职员了？”  
“能带家属一起啊。这两天天气不错可能有点晒，你戴我的帽子吧。”  
“别人带的家属都是老婆女朋友什么的，你带你爷爷去不太合适吧，亲子游？”  
“神他妈你占我便宜上瘾了？”  
“怎么，小心我咬嗷···呸。”都暻秀强行咽回脱口而出的威胁，憋得一脸便秘样。边伯贤心下觉得好笑，顺手捏捏都暻秀气鼓鼓的小脸“出门看一看风景，玩一玩。”想了想补充了一句“还有海产吃。”  
然后都暻秀就跟着边伯贤坐上了长途车。  
“伯贤，这孩子好可爱啊，你的弟弟？小朋友你叫什么名字？”车刚开稳，边伯贤的同事就热情地探头打招呼，还给了都暻秀一瓶养乐多。  
“我是边伯贤爷唔。”边伯贤替都暻秀撕开养乐多的塑封，眼疾手快堵住了都暻秀胡说八道的嘴“呵呵，这孩子怕生，叫暻秀就好了。”  
“好文艺的名字，边暻秀，很好听呢。”都暻秀抬眼看看这位一直搭讪的女同事，又看看边伯贤公关式的笑脸，低头默不作声喝养乐多。  
等女同事自觉冷场，缩回身子在自己座位坐安稳了，都暻秀才把喝完的养乐多瓶子塞进边伯贤手里“你跟她什么关系。”  
“就同事关系啊，还要喝么？”  
“她叫你伯贤？”  
“同龄的嘛，我们单位关系好的都直接叫名字的。”  
“你从来不叫我名字，我们关系不好吗？”  
边伯贤愣了下在心里疯狂吐槽。你不是也直呼我名字吗？还有’我们关系不好吗’这种酸溜溜的话为什么要用冷淡的表情说出口啊！吃醋直说啊！突然这么敏感干什么啊？  
不过转念一想平时自己也总是臭小子、都暻秀、小祖宗的叫他，好像还真没只叫过“暻秀”。  
“好好好，暻秀乖。”趁机揉揉都暻秀的脑袋，这两个字好像有魔力，在舌尖上转了圈吐出去的时候竟然是甜的，边伯贤不知道自己笑得有多油腻。

自然风光好，有些湿润的空气明朗的天空，满眼都是生机勃勃的植被，成天吃尾气的城市人都心情大好，特别是见着了海的时候，一群成年人都欢呼雀跃，放下行李换了拖鞋短裤就冲向沙滩。看都暻秀一副兴致缺缺的样子，边伯贤只当他不爱晒太阳，也不勉强他，嘱咐完都暻秀别乱跑就跟着同事一起扑进了阳光沙滩海的怀抱。  
这次集体旅游没有什么指定的项目，不过大伙儿一看这尿性也就只能在海边嗨，住也是住在海边不远处的民宿。虽然是非常朴素的行程，但大家还是兴致高涨，疯狂地玩着水，也计划好了晚上海边烧烤。  
民宿的主人很是热情好客，还提供了许多供烧烤用的海鲜。边伯贤和同事回来拿食材的时候顺带上楼把睡觉的都暻秀喊起来。  
“小祖宗···暻秀！起床了咱们吃烧烤去！”都暻秀本来睡得好好的，一听到吃的立马睁开眼睛精神的不得了，马上从床上蹿起来催促边伯贤快走。  
篝火点起，烧烤架也支好，食物的香气很快就飘了出来，海边BBQ的氛围有模有样。边伯贤本来正在笨手笨脚处理着海鲜，车上那个搭讪的女同事看到了便取笑他浪费食物，接管了边伯贤的工作，把他赶去串蔬菜。都暻秀这会儿倒是赤着脚乐颠颠在海边踩水，很新奇的样子，看上去还是很喜欢玩的，边伯贤看他活泼的样子不自觉就露出炫目的微笑。  
“暻秀，来吃饭了！”边伯贤取了扇贝和烤鱼一起放在盘子里，边烤香菇边招呼着用脚划拉沙子的都暻秀，也不知道身边是谁，看到有烤好的肉伸到嘴边就很自然地咬住吃了。  
都暻秀就刚巧看到边伯贤被女同事喂食的一幕。边伯贤还没自觉，吞下肉就继续喊都暻秀“暻秀别玩啦！快过来！暻秀啊！”  
“叫魂啊。”都暻秀快速看了一眼笑的甜蜜的女同事，也没说别的，拿了双一次性筷子拨弄着盘子里的鱼。  
边伯贤看他的样子就知道是在找鱼刺，心下了然道“这种海鱼刺不多，我都给你挑了，趁热吃吧。那边有胡椒和孜然，觉得味道还不够就自己撒，别撒太多了啊。”见都暻秀戳着鱼肉可就是不吃，边伯贤放下手头的活儿，抄起一边的筷子熟练地夹了块比较完整的鱼肉就往都暻秀嘴里送“怎么你出来吃饭还要人喂啊，乖啊，我这忙着呢，自己吃。来张嘴，啊——”  
“伯贤你弟弟都这么大了，还喂他吃饭，你可真宠他啊，以后生小孩也一定会是个好父亲。”女同事一脸慈爱看着都暻秀。都暻秀有种错觉好像自己是他俩儿子，沉默地吃掉边伯贤喂的鱼肉，却吃不出什么味道。  
美食爱好者吸血鬼都暻秀食不知味了。  
边伯贤把一大盘长豆香菇茄子金针菇烤完终于也能坐下来好好吃东西了。都暻秀反常的把盘子里的扇贝夹进边伯贤盘子里，边伯贤累了半天也饿了半天，心想这小东西终于懂得体贴自己了，欣慰的不得了，吃得更加狂放豪迈。  
一群人疯玩吃完收拾完也都折腾不太动了，回到住处各自洗漱。除了个别还有兴致的人在客厅打牌，其他人都在房里准备休息。

“那个···伯贤，我房里的花洒坏了，我能借用一下你房里的浴室吗？”边伯贤帮都暻秀吹完头发，刚打算睡觉，房门就被敲响了，同时传来女同事的声音。  
边伯贤下床开门，看见女同事抱着睡衣一脸尴尬。因为一起旅游的人比较多，所以分别住进了好几家，每一家都有三到四个房间，房子主人是住在别处的，这会儿也挺晚了不好意思打电话让人家过来修。  
“小王和男朋友在···我不方便去她房里。”女同事好像是知道边伯贤想问什么，赶紧解释。这房子就仨房间，另一个房间好像正在做运动，看来也没借口回绝了。  
“行吧，我和暻秀去客厅坐会儿，你好了下来喊一声。”边伯贤很懂避嫌，刚想回头喊都暻秀，女同事连忙伸手想捂住边伯贤的嘴。  
“嘘，他好像睡着了···我动静尽量小一点，就别吵醒他了。”条件反射往后躲女同事的手，边伯贤扭头一看果然都暻秀已经闭着眼把自己裹进被子里，呼吸均匀似乎真的睡着了。成吧那就，边伯贤压低了声音让女同事赶紧洗澡，自己轻轻关上门到楼下客厅看电视去了。  
过了会儿女同事就湿着头发拿着吹风机袅袅婷婷从楼上走下来，冲边伯贤羞涩一笑，找了插座开始吹头发。边伯贤心里赞许了一下女同事不想吵到都暻秀的贴心，又感觉留一个女孩子孤身在楼下不太绅士，就继续看电视，等女同事完事。  
女同事头发长，又只开了小风，吹头发慢吞吞的。边伯贤没注意到女同事婀娜多姿的吹头发造型，全神贯注看着综艺节目，偶尔还盯着电视机傻笑两声。  
“伯贤···我那房间有两张床，可是就我一个人睡有些害怕···你能不能···陪陪我？”  
“啊？”边伯贤还沉浸在电视节目中，女同事突然坐到身边说话吓了他一跳，也没听清楚她说了什么。  
“她让你陪她睡觉。”都暻秀不知道什么时候下楼了，抱臂一脸冷淡站在楼梯口看着边伯贤。  
此时边伯贤的第一反应是去看都暻秀的腿——还好穿了睡裤，在同事面前放飞自我就有点尴尬了“孤男寡女的多不合适，你赶紧回屋睡吧啊。暻秀你怎么醒了，饿了？”边伯贤毫不犹豫拒绝了女同事，关了电视就起身去揽都暻秀上楼。  
都暻秀一个字都没说，甚至连看都没再看边伯贤一眼，边伯贤也困了，没多细想一回房就躺下睡了。

这海滩因为沙质相对差所以开发并不完全，一般旅游景点的海滩项目都是没有的，更别说海上娱乐设施了。就用浮球划了块浅水区域让游泳，还有一块玩水上步行球。  
真的是十八线开外的粗糙条件，不过大家出来玩都觉得安全快乐就行了，要求也不是很高，第二天还是兴致勃勃玩得很嗨，还搞起了沙滩排球赛。都暻秀兴致也很高的样子，跟着边伯贤在沙滩边摆着傻了吧唧造型拍照，边伯贤的同事们见状都过来逗都暻秀想跟他合照，边伯贤照顾到都暻秀不太爱和生人接触，就赶紧拍完了大合照，陪着都暻秀玩起了沙子。  
“暻秀你堆的什么？”边伯贤满意地欣赏着自己堆的小沙人，转头想看看都暻秀玩的怎么样，映入眼帘的是一个相当有气势的城堡。惊了，教练这里有人作弊。边伯贤不着痕迹捅塌了自己的杰作。  
“我家。”都暻秀很专注地修饰着沙堡的细节头都没抬一下。  
“想家了？”  
“不想。”  
“骗人吧你。”  
都暻秀抬头看边伯贤，突然笑得很甜“我乐意跟你住一起，谁让我喜欢你呢。”  
“你少看都市爱情剧···都哪里学来的台词。”  
“不是台词，我真的喜欢你啊。”都暻秀很深情，边伯贤心兀地狂跳起来，旋即一脸无奈“行了行了我知道你喜欢咬我，让你咬总行了吧祖宗，我保证不反抗。”  
边伯贤看都暻秀笑得越发明媚就忍不住在心里叹气。  
你到底懂不懂喜欢人的意义啊。  
恋恋不舍玩到一点多，在农家乐吃了顿简单的午饭后大伙儿就收拾收拾行李回到了车上。公司租的车座位比人多，所以后边好几排的位置都是空的，为了避免晕车大部分人都坐前几排，边伯贤前一天晚上很晚才睡，早上又很早起来带都暻秀玩，上车后就直奔最后排打算安安静静补个觉。都暻秀是没有晕车之类的烦恼的，捧着边伯贤的手机玩俄罗斯方块——这是他玩手机的唯一一个理由。  
边伯贤眯了会儿被头顶空调吹得脑瓜子有些疼，晕晕乎乎醒过来伸手拨空调扇片。都暻秀很应景的打了个喷嚏。  
“感冒了？吸血鬼还会感冒呢啊。”  
“不是，肯定是你在心里骂我。”  
“你就不能想我点好？”  
“你挺好的，我喜欢你。”  
“好好好我也喜欢你，你冷不冷？”  
“鱼唇的人类问出这种问题不觉得可笑吗？我这种尊贵的物种岂是你们这种卑劣的物种可以揣测的？”  
“你科幻剧也少看。”  
俩人照常进行了很没营养的对话，边伯贤也睡不着了，手机在都暻秀手里不好要回来，车里也不方便抽烟，百无聊赖地咂咂嘴，想起什么似的把背包从行李架上拿下来，试图找出零食吃，都暻秀见状也伸长了脖子往背包里瞅。  
“暻秀饿了吗？我带了很多零食哦。能不能拜托暻秀去我座位上拿一下？”神出鬼没的女同事也不知道为什么跑到车后面来了，笑兮兮地冲着都暻秀柔声请求着。  
那你直接拿过来不就行了。都暻秀也算是电视剧小王子了，这种套路实在太容易被看穿。忍着没翻白眼，都暻秀基于礼仪放下了手机，抬头候女同事高论。  
“暻秀尽管挑，找到喜欢的零食的话，就吃饱了再过来喊姐姐好吗？”暗示意味很强的话，都暻秀也很识趣，把手机扔给边伯贤后就潇洒地起身走向车前。

边伯贤是察觉到女同事对自己有意思的，工作的时候也尽量避免两人有什么不必要的交流和接触。看这次出来女同事的殷勤架势，应该是要挑明表白了。  
“伯贤···我对你其实有好感很久了，我喜欢你！你能做我男朋友吗？”女同事果然也不多扭捏，稍微踌躇了一下就果断开口打直球。  
“对不起，我暂时没有恋爱的打算。你这么优秀我相信会有更好的人适合你。”一点迟疑都没有地拒绝了女同事，边伯贤觉得自己真是脑子不正常，女同事说喜欢的时候，自己居然一直想着都暻秀。  
“想不到这么直接地就被拒绝了啊···哈哈···那我们还能做朋友吧？”  
“如果做朋友会让你不甘心，以后可能会难过的话，那我觉得我们的关系只是普通同事就够了。”边伯贤知道自己的话有些太绝情，但是他更不想让对方抱有无法得到回应的期待。干脆一点反而对彼此都比较好。  
女同事红着眼睛哽咽着说好吧我知道了，估计是不想被看到狼狈的模样，别过脸攥着拳头转身就离开。  
“真残忍。”女同事前脚刚走，都暻秀就回来了。边伯贤想起来都暻秀听力好得不行，只要他想听，这点距离的声音哪能逃得过都暻秀的耳朵。  
“你觉得我接受她比较好吗？”  
“当然不行。”  
“那不就得了。”  
“纸巾都不递一张，一点都不绅士。”  
“别人哭我可不管。”  
边伯贤和都暻秀都觉得这对话一点问题都没有。  
都暻秀的皮肤晒了一整个上午有些泛红，几乎是瞬间就变黑了不少，从前座回来的时候肤色已经升了好几个色号。边伯贤大叹神奇，都暻秀斜着眼睛瞟边伯贤，一拳打在他腰上“早就跟你说了我容易晒黑。”  
“嗷···那你还玩沙子玩那么久，给你带的帽子也不戴。”  
“因为我要看着你确认你在我视线范围之内，而且你带的帽子太花哨了，我不喜欢。”  
“喂，谁看谁？”  
“我看着你。”  
边伯贤投降了，不想再和都暻秀争这些，只觉得都暻秀孩子气。  
“好吧。那你就一直这样了？小黑猪？”没忍住捏捏都暻秀的脸颊，被都暻秀一巴掌拍开“很快就能恢复了，大概吃晚饭前吧。”  
“卖防晒产品的人肯定很讨厌你这样的红红火火何厚铧。”  
作死取笑都暻秀后又被他捶了好几拳，边伯贤夸张地惨叫了几声，倒是觉得一点都不疼。

四  
回到家后都暻秀晚饭没吃，把自己关在浴室里不知道在折腾什么，等边伯贤收拾完了碗筷都还不出来。边伯贤担心都暻秀泡澡把自己淹死了，哐哐拍门喊他。  
“吵个屁，快去洗澡。”都暻秀突然拉开门，边伯贤差点一巴掌拍他脸上，顺势反手挠挠都暻秀下巴，一边“嗯嗯”应着。  
“记得洗头发，把自己洗干净。”这话怎么听着这么奇怪呢？边伯贤脑内播放着小黄片画面，老老实实洗漱完，走向卧室的时候颇有一种要被皇帝临幸的感觉。  
房间里打着温度很低的空调，怕冷的边伯贤打了个寒颤，躺上床刚想拉被子，都暻秀就敏捷地跨坐到了他肚子上。  
“又想玩儿啥啊祖宗···好歹让我盖个被子···”  
“一会儿就觉得热了。”都暻秀动作很温柔地拨开边伯贤耳边的头发，手指覆上边伯贤的脖子，暧昧地摩挲着。  
边伯贤被都暻秀的动作弄的有些哭笑不得，感情是想吸血了啊，有必要搞得这么一本正经么。配合地偏了偏脖子，边伯贤双手摸上都暻秀的腰臀，一只手搂住了他，另一只手拍拍他的屁股道“要咬就咬吧，早点完事儿早点睡觉。”  
都暻秀的眼睛红得像是要滴出血来，语气前所未有的严肃“你知道咬脖子的意义吗。边伯贤，你是我的。”  
真特么痛···边伯贤的第一反应就是疼，疼到喊不出声，都暻秀下口又狠又准，边伯贤只觉得脖子好像被贯穿了般剧痛，被吸血的体验从未如此糟糕，头一次有了一种自己是猎物正在被毫无保留掠夺的感觉，本来还放在都暻秀屁股上的双手条件反射握上撑在自己肩头两只手的手腕，却无力做出更多抗拒的动作，都暻秀顺势将自己的手滑进边伯贤的手心，两人十指紧扣。  
你是我的。你是我的。你是我的。  
边伯贤觉得自己幻听了，都暻秀低沉的声音魔咒一般萦绕在耳畔，渐渐地，身体开始发热，疼痛感褪去，取而代之的是被吸血时一贯的快感，却更加急促，更加强烈，一种前所未有的急切渴求在四肢百骸扩散。都暻秀柔软的头发搔在边伯贤耳边颊旁，边伯贤闻着都暻秀头发上和自己一样的香气，体内暴走的渴求开始变质，本来被抓着的双手也用力扣住了都暻秀的手指，力气大到都暻秀忍不住闷哼了一声。  
感觉到边伯贤的身体开始变烫，都暻秀小心翼翼拔出自己的獠牙，照惯例舔舔边伯贤的伤口。其实这次咬边伯贤只是动作粗暴了些，吸食的速度加快了一点，吸取的血量并不比往常多。  
“舒服吗？我也是第一次咬人脖子，你除了脖子有没有觉得哪里痛？”都暻秀看边伯贤紧闭着眼皱着眉很痛苦的样子就急了，暗骂着不靠谱的哥哥提的馊主意，想伸手摸摸边伯贤的脸，可双手都被死死抓着，便扭着身子试图挣开。  
边伯贤突然睁开眼睛把都暻秀吓得一抖，他双眼有些发红，都暻秀差点以为不小心把他同化了。  
“什么叫我是你的？”边伯贤缓缓开口，似乎在强行忍着什么，口气很不好，声音也哑得厉害。  
“你只能给我咬，你的血你的人都是我的，你不可以喜欢别人。”都暻秀非常理所应当地发表着霸王言论，独占欲再明显不过。  
“你懂喜欢人的意思吗都暻秀？”  
“不懂，但是就算你不给我咬我也要和你在一起，我见到有别人和你亲密就觉得烦。所以我想我喜欢你。”处男了几百年的老头吸血鬼都暻秀，虽然不能理解情爱的真正意义，却按照自己的理解非常直率地表达出来了。都暻秀觉得喜欢边伯贤所以要宣告主权，所以偷偷联系了本不想见面的兄长问他有没有什么吸血鬼表示侵占的仪式。  
嗯，都暻秀觉得宣告主权的仪式和初拥一样严肃和必要。  
现在看来傻逼哥哥好像坑了自己，说好的对方会感到很舒服很快乐呢？边伯贤眼里怎么有火在烧，一脸很生气的样子？  
都暻秀倒是从不怕边伯贤生气的，因为边伯贤再愤怒也从未对他做过什么出格的事，只是这次都暻秀担心自己第一次咬人脖子把边伯贤咬出毛病，本来是想让边伯贤知道自己喜欢他的，怎么能弄伤他呢？不免有些心虚和担忧。  
松开都暻秀的手，边伯贤环着他的腰一翻身就把他压身下。  
“听好了都暻秀。我从一开始怕你忍你到习惯养你宠你，放纵你的任性甚至你要吸血也都由着你，连被表白的时候也只想着你，我真是被你吃得死死的。你明白吧，我早就是你的了，现在我知道你什么想法了，那么——”  
边伯贤低头吻上了都暻秀，捏着都暻秀的脸颊强迫他打开牙关，勾起他的舌头，凶狠地侵略着都暻秀的口腔。明明是两人第一个吻 ，却非常粗暴，舔过都暻秀收回去的小獠牙，似乎隐约还能尝到自己血的腥气，边伯贤莫名兴奋，原本勾着都暻秀的那只手摸进了都暻秀的上衣。  
都暻秀懵逼了，上次被边伯贤脖子上咬一口的战栗感还没忘，这会儿又被亲了，电视剧里从没演过这么激烈的啊，边伯贤什么意思？终于要报复自己了？感觉边伯贤修长的手从自己的小肚肚一路往上摸掐住了左捏捏，都暻秀忍不住呜呜叫，推着边伯贤的肩膀蹬着腿挣扎，不慎蹭到了蠢蠢欲动的小边。边伯贤动作一滞，喘着粗气松开都暻秀的唇。  
“懂了吗？你不用担心我是不是你的，反而是我在怕，你是我的吗？都暻秀，你只属于我吗？”不等都暻秀回应，边伯贤就自顾自继续说下去“不懂也没关系。刚才你咬我脖子，那你也给我咬一口。”  
第一次反被咬的恐惧和对初次冲动的无知让都暻秀很没出息的掉了眼泪，这一次都暻秀对同样的感觉并不再完全陌生，但仍是紧张到全身僵硬，感觉到边伯贤想把自己内裤脱下来，都暻秀条件反射就是一拳。  
嘬着都暻秀脖子的边伯贤忍着疼痛缓缓撑起身，有些咬牙切齿“你咬我的时候我可没忍心揍过你。”  
边伯贤感觉自己委屈大发了，脖子被狠狠咬了，现在肋骨也疼，都暻秀一脸懵懂的样子撩拨起了自己的邪火又不让碰，自己也不可能硬着心肠强迫他。  
妈蛋。  
“边伯贤。”都暻秀稍微消化了下边伯贤说的话，觉得是他没懂自己的意思“你以为吸血鬼咬人脖子还不把人咬死是很随意的事吗？既然我决定了你只能被我咬，那么按照仪式的约定，我也只会咬你一个。我不知道你在担心什么，我会对你负责的。还有你刚刚弄得我很痛所以我才打你。”都暻秀看着边伯贤的眼睛一本正经冷静解释着，他现在还不理解为什么人类的感情非要患得患失，有点想法都藏来掖去，电视剧里这么演，那个女同事和边伯贤也这样，喜欢就直说嘛。  
但是啊，既勇敢又胆怯，既坚强又柔软，既直白又委婉，可能就是因为这样，情爱才能深邃到融进骨血中吧。  
闻言泄气般翻身不再压着都暻秀，边伯贤双手捂着脸无声哀嚎了会儿，有些郁闷地伸手揉揉都暻秀的头发，不知道说什么才好。  
“所以你为什么要脱我裤子？很变态。”  
“···因为我刚刚想撸你。”  
“我不同意。”  
“知道啦，都依你···”这样下去会不会造成功能障碍啊？这可第二次了。越想越不甘心，边伯贤捧着都暻秀的脸恶狠狠亲了一通，从额头到眉毛，眉毛到眼睛，眼睛到脸颊，再到嘴唇，动作越来越温柔。  
“暻秀，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯，边伯贤我也喜欢你。”  
哪怕你可能对我的独占欲并不带有爱意，我会竭尽全力让你喜欢我的，我的小祖宗，我的暻秀。

都暻秀迷迷糊糊跑去洗手间洗漱完又懵乎乎地跑回房间，掀了被子就去挠边伯贤。  
“起床，上班要迟到了边伯贤。”  
“唔···？宝贝儿别闹。”边伯贤冷得一个哆嗦，把都暻秀扯进怀里又裹好被子，都暻秀也还没清醒透，被窝和边伯贤的怀抱都太暖和，都暻秀打了个哈欠，维持住即将消失的清醒，嘟嘟囔囔道“快起来，我还要给你打领带，还要亲亲···”  
都暻秀自打表白后就更喜欢折腾边伯贤了，不过是关心方面的折腾，比如打领带这件事，都暻秀饶有兴致看边伯贤给自己系领带，观察了好几天，便自发要求接管这工作。  
边伯贤受宠若惊，即使领带被凌虐成了咸菜也骄傲地挂着去上班了，回家后都暻秀兴致勃勃勒令边伯贤坐好，坐在他膝盖上一遍遍练习着打领带的技巧。  
当然不一会儿边伯贤就抱住小朋友亲了个够，不过都暻秀还是成功学会了如何打领带，本来懒得打领带的边白领也养成了天天打好领带去上班的习惯。  
“嗯？今天不要打领带。”  
“为什么？你被炒鱿鱼了？”两人都睡意朦胧，对话倒也一如既往地乱七八糟，边伯贤捏捏都暻秀的屁股，没睡醒的嗓音又沉又沙哑，不自觉撩人的语气惹得都暻秀缩了缩脖子。  
“今天开始放假啊亲爱的都暻秀小朋友，要过年啦。说起来为什么这么执着要给你男人我打领带呢？”  
“因为好看啊。”都暻秀说话时微微翘着唇，边伯贤一睁开眼睛就挪不开视线了。  
突然得到都暻秀对自己的颜值认证，边伯贤忍不住蹭着都暻秀软软的小短发撒娇起来。  
“只有打领带的时候好看吗？暻秀？”  
“都好看啊，你穿什么都好看，声音也喜欢···嗯···喜欢···”都暻秀往边伯贤怀里拱了拱，嘀嘀咕咕夸了边伯贤好一通，很快又睡着了。  
夸人的时候这么毫无保留的，太可爱了。边伯贤本来打算再睡会儿就起床的，可是怀里的小朋友软乎乎的，又说了太过让人心痒的话，根本舍不得放开手嘛。  
边伯贤春节假的第一天就这么在床上抱着都暻秀躺了老半天，第二天才带着都暻秀上大超市置办一些年货。

“你自己去不行吗。”都暻秀懒洋洋地拖长了语调，蹲着折腾了半天用鞋带打了个松松垮垮的结。  
“不耽误你看电视剧啊。”边伯贤跟着蹲下来替都暻秀系好了被弄得乱七八糟的鞋带，心里想的却是和恋人一起过年，自然事事都要一起，都暻秀不会谈恋爱，那就一点点教他。  
说是恋人，更应该说是亲人，边伯贤好几年没回家过年了，一来是距离太远，二来则是叛逆多年对亲情自以为有些淡了，都暻秀的存在和日常的陪伴让边伯贤感到十分难得又珍贵。  
对联，福字，装饰用的生肖小玩具，边伯贤样样都询问都暻秀的意见，但是都暻秀却只觉得陌生又无趣，敷衍着随意做着选择。  
不过一到食物区都暻秀就精神了，蹦跶着找自己最喜欢的零食。  
“不许多拿。”  
“为什么。”  
“家里的还没吃完。”  
“有了新的我才舍得把旧的吃掉，你懂储蓄的概念吗？”  
“上次吃零食吃到拉肚子的是谁？我也是活久见了吸血鬼还会拉肚子。”  
“那是因为酸奶吃多了，这次我不要酸奶。”  
“巧克力也不许拿了。”  
“我要告你虐待儿童！”  
“这会儿你又说自己儿童了？本来就爱吃甜的，还一天N顿不带歇的吃巧克力，你不是说牙疼么？再这样下去你俩獠牙都要蛀了，到时候就哭去吧。”  
都暻秀毕竟不敢拿自己的牙开玩笑，不情不愿把巧克力放回原位，揪住边伯贤的衣角，从牙缝里挤出几个字“那···巧克力饼干行不行？”  
边伯贤差点就妥协了都暻秀苦唧唧的语气，不过想起都暻秀捂着腮帮子的可怜小模样，铁了心这事儿上不能瞎JB宠着他。

五  
都暻秀垂头丧气跟在边伯贤身后，也不在乎边伯贤买些啥了，只觉得非常悲伤。边伯贤挑完水果，见都暻秀还垮着脸，便抬手抚摸上都暻秀的脖子轻轻捏捏。  
“咱们不生气啊，听话。”  
“没生气。”  
“那你噘着嘴干嘛呢。”  
“我噘着玩儿关你屁事。”  
边伯贤看了下四周，迅速低头浅浅亲了下都暻秀。  
“还骂人呢？乖，宝贝儿笑一个。”  
都暻秀突然被亲吓了一跳，又是一拳打过去“别把我当小孩。”  
边伯贤心下无奈，这小东西想一出是一出，该装大人的时候倒是一点都不肯吃亏。  
“我知道，都暻秀是最成熟的大人。”  
都暻秀的不开心忘记的很快，指挥边伯贤装了一大袋果冻后就又眉开眼笑了。  
排队等结账的时候，都暻秀无聊地研究起了套套。  
“边伯贤你看，买一送一的。”  
“什么？”边伯贤正在另一边的架子上挑着电池，转过身问都暻秀。  
“杜蕾斯避孕套，甜蜜装。还有口味，有你喜欢的草莓味。”  
都暻秀认真念着套套包装上的字，音量足以让前后的人都听清楚，一时间有好几个视线集中在了边伯贤身上。  
边伯贤冷汗都冒出来了，往常逛大型超市都是自己带着都暻秀一起，平日超市人也不多，结账速度很快，没时间给都暻秀去注意到这些。感到排在前面的一个男人玩味的眼神盯着自己，边伯贤皱着眉瞪了回去，眼疾手快抓住了都暻秀想伸过去拿下一盒套套的手。  
“这个不能吃的。”  
“不是糖吗？明明写着草莓味啊，上面一排英文什么意思？love···爱？”哥哥可没教英文，这个单词还是都暻秀看电视剧学的。  
边伯贤有些头疼的看着包装上love sex两个单词，一边庆幸都暻秀这接地气的本土吸血鬼不懂英文，一边也有些五味杂陈。  
想买，因为想那啥。  
“还有擦身体的诶。”还没想好怎么骗都暻秀英文啥意思，都暻秀又盯上了润滑剂，边伯贤见前面的人已经结完了账，连忙拉着都暻秀的胳膊往前走，让都暻秀帮忙把购物车里的东西拿上收银台。  
这他妈非常尴尬了。直到把东西都塞进后备箱上车开车回家，都暻秀还执著地问着刚才那东西是什么。  
“看名字就知道了，那个是用在女孩子蕾丝上的东西。”边伯贤绞尽脑汁胡说八道，都暻秀一听是女孩子用的就瞬间失去了兴趣，也没深究，拆开手头的牛奶喝了起来。  
边伯贤松了口气的同时忧郁了起来，把都暻秀当小朋友宠着让着是心甘情愿的，可是这种事情都暻秀要多久才能开窍呢？想让都暻秀快点长大又希望他一直在宠爱下当个孩子就好的矛盾心思让边伯贤开车都有些心不在焉。  
停好车，都暻秀才喝完最后一口牛奶，边伯贤捏着他的下巴舔掉都暻秀唇边奶渍，又眷恋地吮吸了会儿他的上唇。都暻秀乖得要命，闭着眼任由边伯贤亲吻，边伯贤心下爱恋更深的同时也越来越想干些这样那样的事。  
自己可能是恋童癖吧。边伯贤心中酸涩地哀嚎着。

两个人的年夜饭也吃得挺热闹，客厅电视声音开得巨大，都暻秀端着碗入迷的看着电视剧，边伯贤也不怕麻烦，一趟一趟夹菜给都暻秀劝他坐回餐桌，都暻秀听边伯贤啰嗦烦了，伸过脑袋在边伯贤嘴角印了个油腻腻的吻，视线却一直黏着电视。边伯贤没什么脾气了，干脆去拿了把勺子喂都暻秀。  
好不容易吃完饭，电视剧也播完了，都暻秀又端着空了的碗跑进厨房，把水槽里的碗筷全洗干净。边伯贤是不要求都暻秀干家务的，但都暻秀虽然有些霸道却并不是高傲，尤其是发表过“我会对你负责的”这种言论以后，都暻秀好像是真的打算照顾边伯贤的，学会了洗衣服和收拾餐具不说，更是在看电视剧之余看起了烹饪节目，试着下厨。  
都暻秀有这份为自己着想的心边伯贤已经非常开心了，自然不强求都暻秀非要在料理上花心思。虽然一开始吃都暻秀做的菜和试毒没什么区别也吃到胃痛过，可是每次边伯贤都给予高度的赞扬，都暻秀也非常用心，到现在已经能做出几个像模像样的菜式了。  
被在乎、被体贴，被真心相待，越来越有家的感觉了，边伯贤打心底感到幸福。  
洗完澡后边伯贤搂着都暻秀一起靠在床头继续看春晚，床上电脑桌此刻放满了都暻秀的零食还有水果，都暻秀小老鼠似的咔擦咔擦吃着妙脆角，边伯贤对春晚不太感兴趣，抓准时机就喂都暻秀一口橘子或者一块苹果。  
“我要上厕所。”都暻秀挪着屁股碰碰边伯贤，示意边伯贤把电脑桌拿起来好让自己出被窝，踩着边伯贤的拖鞋直奔厕所，不一会儿都暻秀就回来了，语气非常兴奋“对面在放烟花！”  
市区里禁烟花，可也架不住有人放，特别是那种长管状的烟花，伸出窗户就能玩。边伯贤下床跟着都暻秀跑到阳台上，果然看到对面那幢楼有人举着根棍子似的烟花，一发一发的小火团射出来，“啪”一声小小的在空中炸开。  
“想玩嘛，明天带你去买。”  
“不要。”都暻秀看了一会儿觉得没劲了，就拉着边伯贤回房间打算继续看电视。  
结果刚好主持人在新年倒计时，踏进房间的那一秒正好是“新年快乐！”  
“边伯贤新年快乐。”都暻秀转身扑进边伯贤怀里，给了边伯贤一个用力的拥抱，生涩地亲亲边伯贤的下巴，又亲亲边伯贤的嘴唇。  
“暻秀，新年快乐。”边伯贤笑眯眯的“舌头呢。”都暻秀听话的张开嘴凑上去，边伯贤不客气地含住了他粉嫩的舌头，吻得都暻秀浑身发软。  
捏着都暻秀肉肉的屁股，边伯贤分心了几秒克制住自己的邪念。除了新年快乐···也想新年性福啊。  
哄都暻秀睡着后边伯贤换了身衣服出门烧香，求神佛保佑新年里一切平安顺利，最重要的是都暻秀健康快乐。  
第一次新年里烧香为他人祈福，边伯贤的心满是温柔和甜蜜。  
带着一身香火味回到家的时候都暻秀还睡得香甜，冲了个澡又躺回床上，边伯贤把都暻秀揽进怀里，把特地求来的平安红绳仔仔细细系在他手上，这才心满意足闭上了眼睛。  
新的一年要一起幸福啊。

最近都暻秀迷上了看婆媳和宫斗剧，边伯贤一回家就听见撕逼的声音，颇为无奈。  
“这有什么意思啊不睡觉也要看，咱们家又没女人。”  
“就是因为没有所以看这个了解一下女人啊。”  
“你看这个最多学会怎么应付我妈，也就是你婆婆。”  
“是丈母娘才对。这么说的话那你要学的就更多了。”  
“怎么你家里人很难搞吗？难缠也比不过你吧。”  
“不难搞我也不会出走了。”  
边伯贤有些心情复杂地坐到都暻秀身边酝酿了下才开口“暻秀···你为什么离家出走啊？”边伯贤认识都暻秀以后也有意无意看了些吸血鬼相关的小说，此刻想着是不是吸血鬼家族勾心斗角所以都暻秀不得不逃出来，亦或是有什么阴谋、有人想迫害都暻秀。  
都暻秀没说话，拿起遥控器调频道，跳到另一部剧，此时帅气的男主角正从棺材里爬出来。边伯贤心想吸血鬼题材的影视作品还真是多。  
男主角好像是受了伤，左臂不自然地垂在身侧，皱着眉快步跑出放着棺材的古堡，突然一大群蝙蝠出现在天空中，聚在一起形成一个人的形状，突然变成了另一个帅哥。  
“哼，你以为你逃得掉吗，要走先把东西留下！”  
“你做梦。”  
接着就是华丽的打斗戏。  
边伯贤脑洞大开，暻秀给我看这个是在暗示什么吗？难道暻秀离家出走的原因和这部剧的剧情相似？现在有人在追杀他？不对啊这么久了也没什么陌生人来找暻秀啊···  
边伯贤完全忘记了都暻秀是个非常直接的吸血鬼，才懒得搞那么多小心思。  
都暻秀指指男主角——当红男星吴世勋，语气很平淡“这是我弟弟。”  
“啊？”  
“吴世勋也是吸血鬼，他的职业是偶像。”  
“你们家人怎么都闲得这么慌呢，是有多喜欢人类社会？”边伯贤有一种很无力的感觉“行吧那和你离家出走有什么关系？”  
“我要带世勋回家。”  
哦原来是找弟弟啊。“他当偶像也挺难联系的吧？可你这么久了一直待我家里也没出过门啊，你真的想找他么。”边伯贤觉得哪里不太对劲。  
“世勋回家了，我就自由了。”  
“祖宗，你把话说完整行不行。”  
“我哥管我管得严，后来世勋偷跑出来玩还出了道，我哥就答应我把世勋带回家就不管我了。”  
“你卖弟求荣？”  
“但为自由故，弟弟皆可抛。”  
“行吧，可是吴世勋现在这么红，出趟门十几个保镖护着呢，就算知道他在哪，你要怎么把他带回去？干脆别找了，反正你在我家，天高皇帝远的，你哥也管不着你。”  
“他神经病，我在哪里他一直知道。”  
“卧槽，那你怎么办，他是不是随时可以把你带走？”边伯贤紧张了。  
“理论上是这样。”都暻秀倒是一脸淡定“但是我不会跟他走的。”  
边伯贤当下就心里暗自决定真有那么一天拼了命也要和都暻秀哥哥死磕到底。  
“暻秀不怕，我会保护你的。”都暻秀听边伯贤这么严肃地说这种话有些莫名，但是边伯贤的嘴唇很软，吻很温柔，也就不去多想，抱住了边伯贤闭上了眼睛。

万万没想到传说中都暻秀的哥哥很快就出现了，当时边伯贤在哄都暻秀吃下最后一根青菜，通过厨房开着通风的窗户飞进来一只纯黑的蝙蝠，毫无征兆的变成了一个大高个儿。  
“大哥你谁啊？”  
“你好，我是暻秀的大哥。”  
边伯贤差点摔了碗，一拍筷子站起来就指着大高个儿的鼻子骂“私闯民宅，给我滚出去，我告诉你，甭想把暻秀带走！”  
“朴灿烈听到了吗，赶紧走。”都暻秀也跟着一块儿赶朴灿烈，难得大嗓门起来。  
然而边伯贤认定的残忍冷酷的都暻秀哥哥却一点都不强势，听到都暻秀的话反而哭丧着脸蹭过去卖萌。  
“暻秀呀，哥好想你，跟哥回家好不好？”  
“丑拒。”  
“哥让你看电视就是了，原谅哥吧QAQ”  
“哦，我不。”  
边伯贤傻眼了，看着都暻秀不耐烦地一拳打开朴灿烈，走进客厅窝进沙发里看起了电视剧。边伯贤有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，走上前拍拍一脸沮丧的朴灿烈  
“那什么···你要不要吃饭啊，还有点菜···”  
朴灿烈恋恋不舍看了都暻秀好几眼，才回头回应边伯贤“你身上有暻秀的味道，他咬过你了？”  
边伯贤愣愣地点头，朴灿烈一脸绝望地抱住了脑袋“完了完了完了···”  
边伯贤被朴灿烈戏剧性的言行惊得有些无措，好半晌才叹了口气去厨房盛了碗饭“有什么话坐下好好说，吃点饭吧···你能吃饭吧？”  
“暻秀···暻秀以前很爱撒娇的···”朴灿烈扒着米饭，语气很委屈“小时候的暻秀和世勋，看不到我还会哭鼻子吵着要哥哥的···”边伯贤听着怎么朴灿烈还哽咽起来了？  
“暻秀现在也挺爱撒娇的···咳”就算是颐指气使的小模样也很可爱，边伯贤眼里的都暻秀一直在撒娇，惹人爱到不行。  
“是吧！很可爱对不对！可是孩子长大啦，不听话了！世勋沉迷各种游戏，暻秀就一直看电视不理人，哥哥我啊，就想和孩子们说说话都没机会···”朴灿烈语气很哀伤“我有次把暻秀房里的电视电源断了，禁止他看电视，暻秀就气得把自己关在房里一直不出来···我就想跟暻秀坐在一起聊聊天啊···”

六  
边伯贤越听越觉得这家人怎么这么事儿逼，这家庭伦理剧有够烂俗的···吸血鬼也有弟控、叛逆期和代沟的吗？有毛病吧都，和普通家庭有啥区别啊这家吸血鬼。尤其是边伯贤还发现朴灿烈严重的挑食，心想真特么有毒。  
“暻秀是真的长大了···都会谈恋爱了···”边伯贤本来在喝汤压惊，听到朴灿烈幽怨的语气说出的话差点把汤从鼻孔里喷出来“你等等，什么谈恋爱？暻秀和谁？”  
“你都被暻秀咬脖子了还不清楚吗？我还想为什么上次暻秀会同意我来找他，还问定契约的方法呢，原来是为了你QAQ”一想到自己终于见到弟弟就忙不迭乐呵呵的帮忙，即使很快就被赶走了也觉得幸福，就巴不得穿越回去把天真的自己打一顿。这种帮弟弟谈恋爱的感觉真是太垃圾了！  
原来暻秀说的约定，真的意义重大啊。  
边伯贤有点嗨。感觉一直以来担心的最大问题已经解决了。也就忽略了朴灿烈已经进过自家浴室这种无关紧要的小事。  
朴灿烈看边伯贤欢快的表情恨得牙痒痒“你没欺负暻秀吧？”  
“哪能啊，都是暻秀欺负我，我觉着被暻秀打也挺幸福的。”  
“是啊···”  
两个人莫名其妙惺惺相惜了起来。  
“话说你这次过来是干什么？”  
“上次见过以后就更想暻秀和世勋了，忍不住没通知暻秀就来了。”边伯贤心想哟呵卧槽，暻秀所谓的管得严其实是他对哥哥管得严吧。  
“你不是能变身吗，自己去找吴世勋不就得了为什么还让暻秀出来找啊？你就不怕这俩都不回家？”  
“不是···我找过世勋，可是他一见我就翻小白眼根本不理人，所以只能拜托暻秀了。”  
“啊？你跟他俩多大仇啊。”  
“我···在家门设了结界，他俩平时吧···出不去。”  
边伯贤觉得挺玄幻的，不过吸血鬼这种神奇的东西就是要和法术什么的相关才正常嘛。  
“你老把孩子关家里哪行啊，暻秀那么容易晒黑估计平时不怎么晒太阳吧，你一周也得至少有个一两天让孩子出门散散步啊。”  
“那个···我关了他们···也就几十年吧···”  
“你活JB该。”边伯贤白眼翻得脑子都疼了“你把他们关着干什么啊，无不无聊。”  
“本来吸血鬼就一睡百年不是问题啊。都赖现在科技太发达了，带坏小孩子。”朴灿烈语气跟中年妇女似的，忿忿不平的样子有些好笑。  
真是一个操碎了心的家长啊，边伯贤也不是不能理解朴灿烈的感受，毕竟平时自己也是把都暻秀当小朋友。  
“暻秀你不用担心，我会照顾好他的，你想他了就来看看。还是想想吴世勋怎么办吧。”边伯贤这会儿也有了想卖吴世勋保都暻秀平安的念头，两个弟弟都不在身边好像有点可怜，暻秀肯定是不能还回去的，那就想办法把吴世勋弄回去好了。  
“哎，世勋那边更加棘手啊···”  
一直作为背景乐的电视剧声不知何时换成了综艺节目嘻嘻哈哈的声音，朴灿烈敏锐地捕捉到了某个奶气的说话声。  
“世勋！”朴灿烈迅雷不及掩耳之势窜到客厅，果然看到另一个弟弟开开心心地在节目中做游戏。  
边伯贤跟着走过来，一人两吸血鬼静静地看王子一样的吴世勋和新一部剧的剧组成员还有主持人坐在一起聊天，月牙眼弯弯的很漂亮。  
“···因为今天是世勋第一次参加我们节目，所以我们为世勋的粉丝提供一个福利哦，一会儿在节目中将提出五个有关世勋作品的问题，全部答对了的观众有机会获得世勋新剧剧场的一日探班机会！稍后就会提出第一个问题，请大家不要换台哦，请用发送短信的方式将答案发给我们，号码会在屏幕下方显示，各位粉丝们不要错过这个好机会啦！”  
“手机准备好。”边伯贤知道都暻秀在跟自己说话，就去餐桌上把自己手机拿了过来。  
“想回答问题么。”  
“对啊，这样就能见到世勋了。”  
“你不能变身什么的去找他么。”  
“不行！暻秀还是小孩子！我还没教他这个呢！”  
“我说你这个当哥哥的到底有什么用？”  
节目组提出的条件很诱人，可是提出的问题却相当刁钻，一定要把吴世勋主演的一部电视剧一部电影还有打酱油的三部电视剧全部认认真真看过才能都答对。吴世勋是因为第三部电视剧的一个配角大火起来的，这个角色在三十六集的电视剧中只出场了五集，可是有关这部剧的问题却是要看完全剧才行，每一个问题还都有时间限制，重看相关的某一集肯定是来不及的，这让很多只看了吴世勋cut的粉丝暗骂节目组坑爹。  
不过有关电影电视剧的问题从来都难不倒都暻秀，毕竟都暻秀是连重播也会专心看完的，更何况有弟弟出演，都暻秀自然把剧情细节都烂熟于心。  
“世勋演的这个吸血鬼形象太不好看了。”随着最后一个问题的提出，大屏幕上也放起了吴世勋最近一部热映的电视剧的片段作为宣传，朴灿烈忍不住嫌弃起吴世勋的妆。  
“为什么要给我们家世勋戴绿色的美瞳啊，我们家世勋这么有气质，蓝色的会更好看。”  
“你还知道美瞳？”  
“我在家也会上网搜世勋啊，我还关注了世勋官方粉丝微博呢，知道美瞳有什么好稀奇的。”  
行吧你们吸血鬼没救了，所谓古老而神秘的种族算是成功被人类社会彻底同化了。  
“看来全部答对的粉丝数量并不多哦，不过还是有聪明的粉丝非常准确的回答对了所有问题！三位幸运的粉丝将会得到世勋剧组一日探班的机会！会是哪三位幸运儿呢？让我们广告之后揭晓！”  
都暻伸了个懒腰，趴进边伯贤怀里“答完了。”  
“有把握被抽中吗？”边伯贤托了托都暻秀屁股，温柔地抚摸着都暻秀的头发。  
“当然没有。”  
“我还以为你是小神棍，一切尽在掌握中呢。”  
“看运气呗。”  
“没抽到怎么办？”  
“抽到了你就给我咬一口。”都暻秀笑得很狡猾。  
“行啊，那没抽到的话你给我咬一口。”边伯贤可一点都不想吃亏。  
朴灿烈觉得自己要瞎了，感觉十分苦涩，扭过头不忍直视。  
虽然秀恩爱真的很过分，但是并不影响都暻秀的运气，幸运女神真的站到了都暻秀身边。

一周以后边伯贤开车送都暻秀去吴世勋片场，本来只能都暻秀能进去探班的，所以边伯贤还打算找个地方抽会儿烟，但是都暻秀拉着边伯贤的手直直就往安保人员那边走。  
都暻秀把通行证亮出来安保人员没多拦，边伯贤倒是意料之中的被拦住了。  
都暻秀马上噘起嘴“为什么不让我哥哥进去，我···我害怕。”委屈的声音甚至带着哭腔，边伯贤对都暻秀的演技五体投地，随即很机灵地接上了都暻秀的戏“兄弟，我家孩子还没成年呢，他一个人进去我不太放心，就麻烦你通融一下？”说着摸出烟盒抖出根烟递过去。  
这时片场负责带领幸运观众的工作人员也赶过来，喊着都暻秀的名字。安保人员被都暻秀可怜的小表情弄的本来就有点心软，又想想有工作人员在不会有什么问题，也没接边伯贤的烟，就摆摆手让他俩进片场了。  
正在拍的是女主的日常戏，吴世勋正坐一旁喝着奶茶复习剧本，见到都暻秀也很是惊喜，笑着奶声奶气喊了声嘟嘟哥。  
兄弟叙旧边伯贤也不想当电灯泡，很识趣的走开找了个垃圾桶抽烟。  
远远看着都暻秀跟吴世勋讲话，边伯贤一开始还觉得挺有趣，都暻秀对哥哥敢出手，对弟弟却是很温柔，不仅笑得特别甜露出了心形嘴，还伸手揽住了吴世勋的腰。这家人除了小甜豆都暻秀，都长得又高又帅，模特身材吴世勋被相对娇小的都暻秀揽着腰倒也没什么违和感，吴世勋真的很喜欢都暻秀的样子，笑出月牙眼冲着都暻秀撒娇，边伯贤咬着烟屁股哼了一声。  
看上去画面很美的样子。  
边伯贤完全没有在吃醋，只是烦躁地按灭了烟头，又觉得手头没东西更静不下心，就又点了根烟。  
都暻秀突然朝边伯贤这边指了指，吴世勋也顺着看过来，好奇又锐利的眼神让边伯贤有些不爽，挺直了腰背叼着烟冲吴世勋抬了抬下巴，痞痞的表情很是挑衅，就差竖根中指了。  
“嘟嘟哥，他真可怕。”  
“好欺负得很。”  
那边耍完酷的边伯贤看见吴世勋和都暻秀不为所动继续咬耳朵，恨不得眼里能射出激光把吴世勋的脑袋打出几十个洞。  
聊了好一会儿，轮到吴世勋的镜头拍摄了，都暻秀挥挥手示意吴世勋专心工作，然后走向已经抽了小半包烟的边伯贤。  
“暻秀，我帅还是吴世勋帅。”  
“世勋。”  
“不行，必须说我帅。”  
“你都把自己做成烟熏鸭了还帅呢。”  
“光从视觉上评价就好，我帅不帅？”  
“你帅不帅我都喜欢你啊。”  
“···来，说句边伯贤最帅。”  
“边伯贤最帅。”  
“么么哒。”  
边伯贤马上心情大好地捧着都暻秀的脑袋亲亲他的额头。  
“怎么样，吴世勋愿意回家么。”  
“当然不愿意。不过我把你的电话号码给他了，一会儿让他打个电话你记一下他号码。随时都能联系到大明星了激不激动？”  
“激动激动。”边伯贤暗暗决定过会儿把吴世勋备注成小辣鸡。  
都暻秀拉着边伯贤的手在一边看吴世勋演戏。剧组成员看刚刚吴世勋和都暻秀亲密的样子，不免对这个笑起来心形嘴的可爱男孩产生了好奇，女主角更是刚下场就直接大叫着好萌，伸手就掐都暻秀的脸，都暻秀下意识躲闪着，被陌生人围观的时候不安地拉住了边伯贤的衣角。  
这么一天下来边伯贤已经在心下长出几百只手轮番暴打了剧组所有人，让他更心塞的是吴世勋要跟回家吃晚饭。  
带着口罩墨镜鸭舌帽的吴世勋坐在边伯贤车后座，看着等自己的粉丝们追着保姆车远去，坏心眼地笑出了声。

看着沙发上一窝吸血鬼，边伯贤长叹一口气。  
都暻秀和吴世勋坐在长沙发上讲话，朴灿烈委委屈屈一个人蜷缩在旁边的短沙发里，抱着膝盖试图和两个弟弟搭话。  
想想还是多炒了两个菜，虽然客厅里仨吸血鬼只是吃着玩，但是待客之道还是要遵守的，边伯贤拿好碗筷喊了一声开饭，三只吸血鬼齐刷刷转过头来，让他有种在动物园当饲养员的感觉。  
都暻秀和吴世勋到底是善良的小孩，吃饭的时候乖乖回应了朴灿烈的关怀，让朴灿烈很是欣慰。其乐融融的家庭氛围让边伯贤也颇为触动，他也有个哥哥，早早结婚生子，在父母身边，尽了所有儿子应该尽的责任，而边伯贤大学开始就打工，毕业后就留在了这个城市，拼着命在这里扎根，给自己买了房，现在更是拥有了都暻秀，拥有了一个家。  
边伯贤终于打算给父母打个电话，想告诉他们自己的人生有了很好的归宿，现在自己很幸福。  
和都暻秀一块儿刷完碗，边伯贤就希望朴灿烈和吴世勋赶紧滚蛋，自己的小房子可没有客房给他们睡。这俩也没让边伯贤失望，吴世勋因为经纪人已经开车来接他所以潇洒地拜拜了，而朴灿烈嘭的一声变成了蝙蝠，挂到了客厅的灯上。  
两人洗漱完躺床上，都暻秀手脚并用把边伯贤当抱枕似的结结实实扒住，亲亲边伯贤，边伯贤也不甘示弱随即翻身压住都暻秀充满色情意味地舔过他每一颗牙齿。  
“你再舔我又想咬你了。”都暻秀歪过头喘着气嘟囔，边伯贤觉得他可爱得不得了，又凑过去含住都暻秀的下唇“想咬就咬吧···虽然早就知道不止我一个人觉得你可爱，但是我今天特别忌妒啊暻秀。朴灿烈把你关家里的心情我可以理解了···真舍不得把你从家里放出去···”  
“蛇精病，太夸张了吧。”  
“才没有。”边伯贤哼哼唧唧亲着都暻秀撒娇，感觉怎么都亲不够。  
“咦，你别动。”都暻秀本来抱着边伯贤的脑袋搓着玩儿，突然发现了什么，边伯贤也乖乖地由他拨弄头发。  
“有根白头发···好了，不痛不痛，呼呼。”迅速揪掉了边伯贤那根白头发，都暻秀轻轻揉揉他的头发，亲了亲边伯贤的脸颊。  
真是也被都暻秀宠爱着呢。白头发的事只在心头停了半秒，边伯贤幸福地嗅着都暻秀身上沐浴露的味道，手有些不安分地摸来摸去。闹了会儿都暻秀想睡觉了，就推开边伯贤把自己卷进了被子里，边伯贤搂着都暻秀，爱不释手玩着都暻秀的小耳垂，心里的温柔快要溢出来。  
半夜边伯贤被尿憋醒，小心翼翼下床，蹑手蹑脚走出房门去上厕所，释放完正想回房，却看见朴灿烈亮着眼睛挡在了卧室门口。  
“你失眠啊，冰箱里有牛奶要不要给你倒一点？”  
“不必。”朴灿烈笑了笑“我要回去了。”  
“蛤？”  
“我一直把他们当孩子，用最糟糕的方式把他们强制拴在身边，看来是我错了。”  
“我也不是很懂你们吸血鬼，但是带小孩应该让他们开心才对吧。吸血鬼又不用念书不用上班的，本来就没什么烦恼，把小孩管太严只会适得其反。”  
“嗯，我看到世勋和暻秀现在过得好，就觉得应该放手让他们自己过。”  
“你想通就好···没关系，我说了你想暻秀了随时可以过来看他，吴世勋嘛可以让暻秀把他也喊到家里来。”边伯贤宽慰的话倒是脱口而出，后知后觉意识到以后家里可能经常会有吸血鬼聚会，忍不住囧了一下。  
“哈哈，谢谢你。”朴灿烈露出爽朗的笑容，想了想补充了一句“如果你想一直陪在暻秀身边，就找时间和暻秀来一趟我家吧，作为人类可是没办法和吸血鬼在一起太久的。”  
边伯贤这才反应过来自己怎么就忘了这茬。在都暻秀漫长的生命当中，作为人类的自己只能是一个过客。  
“好。”边伯贤强颜欢笑，看着朴灿烈变回蝙蝠飞出了窗。  
半夜的凉风吹过来，好像吹进了边伯贤的心里。  
年纪轻轻人类都会长白头发了，衰老很快就无法阻止地要摧残身体和意志了吧。  
这可真是个大问题···  
边伯贤失眠了。

七  
边伯贤生日这天还是得老老实实去上班，下班时顺道买了口水鸡，打算生日这天加个菜。没想到的是一回家就看到桌上一个蛋糕，都暻秀也没有坐在客厅里看电视。  
“暻秀？”  
“你等着，面马上好。”都暻秀的声音从厨房里传出来，边伯贤很容易就被感动了，跟小学生似的正襟危坐期待着自己的宝贝替自己准备的生日礼物。  
很普通的一碗面，甚至有一点糊了，只有里头加的荷包蛋看上去不错，可边伯贤却握着筷子舍不得下口。  
“宝贝儿你煎鸡蛋的时候没被油溅到吧？”  
“没啊，我是煎蛋老司机了。”  
边伯贤想起那曾经在一周内就被毁掉的二十个鸡蛋，觉得它们的在天之灵总算可以得到安息了。  
“你是不是应该先吃蛋糕啊？”都暻秀突然想起来电视剧里的套路，把边伯贤手里的筷子没收，拆开了蛋糕盒。  
边伯贤有些呆滞地看着蛋糕上插着的数字三十蜡烛，意识到自己已到而立之年了。  
“快许愿。”都暻秀怕蜡滴太多到蛋糕上，忙催促着边伯贤，边伯贤这才双手合十非常虔诚地许愿。  
“你许了什么愿？”  
“暻秀，一会儿陪我看电影吧。”边伯贤已经做好了带坏小孩的决心。  
“就这个愿望？好啊，吃面吧。”都暻秀自然是没有什么多余心思的，只是一脸“快夸我”的表情看着边伯贤。边伯贤心里乐呵呵打着小算盘，大力赞赏了都暻秀的厨艺，哄得都暻秀特别有成就感。  
边伯贤要都暻秀陪着看的电影不是什么别的，而是岛国动作片。  
意识到自己三十岁的边伯贤，认为是时候让都暻秀懂一些事情了，毕竟距离上次正儿八经的恋爱已经整整三年，再吃斋下去真的太对不起自己的长相和身材。  
两人搬着椅子挨着坐一块儿看电脑，都暻秀捧着玉米片正嚼着，问边伯贤为什么电影画质这么差。  
“比较有年代感的纪录片了，很经典的。”也不算扯谎，很经典的男男动作片罢了，边伯贤网上查了好久呢。  
“啊！亲了！”都暻秀见开场五分钟俩男演员就吻到了一起，有些惊讶。  
“咱们不是每天都亲亲嘛。”  
都暻秀感觉哪里不对，可是也说不出个所以然，皱着眉继续看下去，就看到演员很快脱了衣服，其中一个开始用嘴给另一个服务。  
都暻秀手里吃了一半的玉米片都掉了。  
即使打着马赛克，令人面红耳赤的动作和声音还是大大刺激到了纯情的都暻秀。  
“为什么要···吃···尿尿的地方···”都暻秀脸颊滚烫，戳戳边伯贤腰，结结巴巴问道。  
“因为会很舒服，暻秀要试试嘛。”  
都暻秀头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，闭了嘴很不安地又把视线放回电脑屏幕上，他不知道为什么边伯贤要自己陪着看这个，有些害怕，下意识抓住了边伯贤的手。  
屏幕上的男人叫得很大声，边伯贤兴致缺缺地打了个哈欠，原则上他对男人并不感兴趣，而且这影片里男人的身材和都暻秀的也差太多，联想都做不成，自然看了也没啥反应。身边的都暻秀就不一样了，红着脸啃着指甲，抓着自己的那只手随着影片里男人的叫声时不时收紧一下。  
好不容易看完了，两人一块儿沉默着。  
“这就是做爱。”边伯贤总结性地冒出一句话。  
“这种事···你喜欢？”  
“暻秀总有一天也要这么做的。”  
“啊···”都暻秀的表情看上去快哭了“做···的时候必须拍成电影吗···能不能不拍？”  
边伯贤哭笑不得看着都暻秀哀求的眼神，把都暻秀的手隔着裤子放在了小边身上。  
“当然不拍···你要学的是刚才他们做的事。比如，摸一摸试试。”  
小边感受到了呼唤还有都暻秀手的温度，马上就稍稍抬起了头打招呼，都暻秀懵着脸，被指引着半扯下边伯贤的裤子，一时间和小边面面相觑。  
初见略显尴尬，小边很大方，都暻秀很害羞。  
都暻秀微凉的手被抓着碰到小边的时候，边伯贤满足地感叹了一声。有一种说法是手越好看的男人小兄弟也会相对漂亮，小边的卖相还是相当傲人的，选美可以稳进前三的那种，不过在都暻秀眼里，这位朋友显得有些狰狞。  
都暻秀虽然完全是被动地抚摸小边，边伯贤还是很享受的，毕竟自己的手和爱人的手，无论生理心理上感觉都特别不一样。欣赏着都暻秀窘迫的表情，边伯贤心中翻涌着欺负他的冲动，抓着都暻秀的手更紧动作也更快了。都暻秀咬着下唇，紧张得额头不停冒汗，只觉得手里的小边烫得不行，都暻秀不自觉眼里泛起了雾气。  
到底是在干什么啊。  
光是低头欣赏这个可怜兮兮的表情，边伯贤就快高潮了了。  
“暻秀，闭上眼睛。”小边快到极限时，边伯贤粗着嗓子命令都暻秀，都暻秀愣愣地合上了眼睛，感觉脸上一湿。  
小边痛痛快快吐了都暻秀一脸。  
边伯贤欺负完都暻秀，身心都爽翻天，都暻秀被弄脏的小脸非常有魅惑力，虽然想干脆做完全套，但是怕把小孩吓坏，边伯贤强忍着劝小边矜持，抽了纸巾替都暻秀擦掉脸上自己罪恶的子孙。  
刚把都暻秀眼周的一点脏东西擦干净，都暻秀就睁开了眼睛，表情有些恍惚，突然伸出舌头把滑到嘴边的液体舔掉，皱着脸抱怨  
“好难吃。”  
边伯贤有那么一瞬间觉得恋童癖又怎么样，牢底坐穿又怎么样，不在乎了。  
非常难忘的生日，对边伯贤和都暻秀都是。

八  
又到了要命的三伏天，边伯贤买了一大堆冰棍儿塞冰箱里，各种口味各种牌子的都买了一两根，都暻秀看着边伯贤又走去开冰箱拿冰淇淋吃忍不住开口“你这样会拉肚子的，我不跟你抢，慢点吃。”边伯贤笑嘻嘻地“我买的都是没尝过的，图新鲜嘛。”  
“那你过来给我咬一口，我尝尝一天吃十根冰棍儿的人血会不会味道不一样。图新鲜嘛”  
边伯贤自然是由着他的，都暻秀叼着边伯贤手腕，边伯贤叼着冰棍儿，一人一吸血鬼坐一起看电视，其乐融融。  
“说起来咱们家到现在还没见着蚊子呢。”  
“···”都暻秀专心咬着边伯贤，只抬了抬眉毛。  
“看来有我们家蚊子大王镇场子就是不一样啊。”手腕一疼，边伯贤扔了吃完的冰棍儿棒，腾出手轻轻拍拍都暻秀的脑袋“我错了，请您温柔一些。”  
“暻秀，我明天要去出差。”边伯贤消停了会儿冷不丁又开口，都暻秀舔舔他手腕，语气很不满“怎么又出差，你不想陪我玩了？”  
“有啥能比陪你玩重要啊。我最近有个晋升的机会，所以会忙一点。”  
“升职加薪当上总经理出任CEO迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰啊？”  
“这次是和老总出差去，很有希望升职罢了。没想过迎娶白富美，有你一个就够了。”  
“我不是白富美吗？“  
“是是是，祖宗您咬满意了没？要不要再来一口？”  
都暻秀皱着眉抱住边伯贤的脖子，粗鲁地啃上边伯贤的嘴唇。  
“嘶，轻点儿···”边伯贤吃痛的叫唤出声，倒是也没有推开都暻秀，反而搂住了他的腰往自己怀里按。都暻秀本意是学边伯贤接吻的，可惜动作实在太生涩，尖尖的小犬牙好几次磕到边伯贤舌头和嘴唇，搞得一嘴血腥味儿。  
“小祖宗，接吻不是这样的。”边伯贤舔舔唇上的伤口，一点都不生气，只是温柔地捧住了都暻秀的脸颊，轻轻吻上了肉嘟嘟的唇。老司机边伯贤亲得都暻秀魂都快飞了，身体被越亲越软，边伯贤越抱越顺手，手也轻车熟路揉上了都暻秀的屁股。  
都暻秀闭着眼软软地哼唧着，不自觉蹭着边伯贤。边伯贤用舌头勾勒着都暻秀唇的轮廓，都暻秀刚想说话就亲一下“边伯贤我饿了”这六个字愣是被边伯贤打断了五次。  
都暻秀嘟着脸想推开边伯贤，却被紧紧抱住动弹不得，边伯贤舔上都暻秀的耳朵，沾了情欲的声音蛊惑似的呢喃“暻秀，我们做吧，嗯？”  
“不要。”都暻秀缩着脖子不假思索地拒绝。看教育片的记忆还历历在目，边伯贤觉得都暻秀把这事儿想的太可怕，本来想着不急着强扭下这瓜，可一有机会还是忍不住调戏他。  
“哎呀，让我做嘛···”边伯贤撒起了娇，像只小狗狗讨好主人似的，舌头在都暻秀耳蜗里打转。  
“嗯···我不要。”不是没感觉，可就是害怕。都暻秀拒绝的语调听上去又甜腻又嗲，勾人的一塌糊涂。边伯贤长长叹了口气，心想自己造的什么孽，简直比大禹还惨，N过家门而不入。  
“好吧好吧···”边伯贤松开都暻秀，一点辙都没有。  
“你···让我有个心理准备好不好。”都暻秀嘟嘟囔囔，边伯贤却听得一清二楚。  
领导的意思是，允许吃肉，但要缓缓。  
好嘛，总有一天能我家大门常打开，开放怀抱等我。想想还有点小激动，边伯贤这就又很开心了。

边伯贤成功升职加薪，也吃完了冰箱里所有冰棍儿，跟都暻秀一块儿买遍了超市零食，还买了个遥控汽车回家玩儿得不亦乐乎。  
“边伯贤你最近兴趣爱好也太幼稚了吧。”  
“我小时候就喜欢这个，可是我爹妈不给我买，我哥偷偷攒钱给我买了个小遥控汽车，可刚拆出来就被我摔坏了。后来自己买得起了，却没有那么想玩儿了。”  
“刚刚撵着小车满客厅跑的傻蛋是谁？”  
“我这不是又燃起童年的乐趣了嘛。”  
“你有事瞒着我。”都暻秀揪起边伯贤耳朵，把他疼的直叫唤“是不是朴灿烈跟你说了什么？”  
“嗷呜···小祖宗你怜香惜玉点儿疼疼疼疼疼···”  
“怜惜哪门子玩意儿？朴灿烈走了你就开始发神经做奇怪的事，你俩商量什么坏事了？”  
“没没没，我哪儿敢在您眼皮子底下干坏事儿啊，你哥就说希望我带你常回家看看，他空巢老吸血鬼的念弟心切，需要多关怀。”  
“真的？”  
“当然是真的···啊！您先撒手，祖宗，宝贝儿，亲爱的···”  
“奇怪，朴灿烈从不许别人到家里去的。世勋小时候难得有个邻居好朋友叫钟仁，朴灿烈也死活不同意他上我们家玩儿，后来干脆还把我和世勋锁在家里了。”  
“朴灿烈闹哪样，你们家是藏着什么宝贝呢还是有不可告人的秘密啊？”  
“不是，他有严重洁癖，家里的地毯都不肯让外人踩。”  
“上回不是在咱家吃排骨啃一手油还把骨头随手扔桌上吗哪门子洁癖？”  
“他的洁癖范围只在自己家。”  
边伯贤越发觉得朴灿烈接地气了，这些个毛病太亲切，每个都似曾相识。  
边伯贤不太正常确实是因为朴灿烈临走时的那句话，结合自己看过的吸血鬼影视作品和朴灿烈弟控的病态程度，八成是要在自己身上动什么手脚——比如把自己变成吸血鬼什么的。边伯贤是心甘情愿想一直陪着都暻秀的，所以就想着趁自己还是个人类，把一些小心愿都实现了，之后就算朴灿烈要搞什么事情，也算不枉为人过。  
边伯贤自认不是个执念很强的人，突然想想目前要有什么愿望不得不实现的，好像也就给爹妈哥哥打电话久违的温情一下，吃一肚子冰棍儿，看连场的电影，和都暻秀在街上逛逛。  
晚上躺在被窝里等都暻秀洗漱的时候边伯贤想也差不多该跟都暻秀坦白了，这事儿本来就没必要瞒着他。  
相恋的人总是想着长相厮守的，都暻秀还算吸血鬼中的小孩子，可边伯贤已到而立的岁数了。都暻秀的时光又久又远，可是自己却无法把短暂的岁月拉长，怎么想都很悲伤。自己是肯定想一直和都暻秀在一起的，都暻秀会不会厌倦自己，边伯贤却心里有点儿没底，迟迟没把话跟都暻秀讲清楚，也是有点儿没信心，怕自己自作多情了。  
都暻秀活那么久了，会愿意一直让自己留在身边么？

八  
边伯贤发现一遇到都暻秀的事儿，自己就特别优柔寡断，瞻前顾后的。  
“想什么呢表情傻不拉几的。”都暻秀钻进空调被里，光溜溜的腿扒上边伯贤，习惯性要睡前亲亲。  
“想你呢。”边伯贤侧过身抱住都暻秀，从脸颊亲到耳朵，从耳朵亲到脖子，亲了会儿发现小孩儿身体有些僵硬，像是在紧张。  
“伯贤···”都暻秀少有的没连名带姓喊边伯贤，边伯贤哆嗦了下，抬头看向都暻秀。边伯贤自认自己夜视力不错，这会儿却有些不敢确认。  
都暻秀的大眼睛好像有点湿。  
“祖宗你哭什么？”有些无奈，刚想亲上去，边伯贤就感觉小边被碰了一下。  
“你你···你轻一点···”  
卧槽。这是胜利的号角声吗？边伯贤感觉自己被一万个窜天猴连番攻击，炸得眼冒金花。  
边伯贤伸手越过都暻秀开床头灯，都暻秀来不及阻止，连忙缩回点火的手捂住脸。可是通红的耳朵遮不住，边伯贤看了，心都化了。  
“不怕了？”  
“烦死了。”  
“实在怕的话，不做也可以。”  
“···你快点。”都暻秀哑着嗓子，从指缝里露出一只眼睛，水润润的，马上就要哭出来似的。  
边伯贤当机立断不再逗他，关了灯顺势压在了都暻秀身上“别害怕，我舍不得弄痛你的···宝贝···”  
男人在床上说的话根本不能信。  
处男了上百年的都吸血鬼在哭得快昏过去的时候突然想起电视剧里出现过的台词。  
当然有更多事情是都暻秀在日后多次实践中才意识到的。比如越是哭唧唧边伯贤就越疯，边伯贤本就床上床下判若两人，憋了这么久的渴望一下子爆发，平日的溺爱和纵容更是消失个精光只剩下恶趣味坏心眼。最变态的就是逼着都暻秀叫哥哥，不叫就打小屁股一巴掌，折腾了几次下来都暻秀不仅眼睛哭肿了连屁股都是肿的。  
边伯贤倒是感觉此生无憾，酣畅淋漓，只是不太明白为什么村支书突然就愿意慰问穷苦村民了。  
临时连续开炮连个安全措施都没做，怕都暻秀闹肚子，边伯贤欺负完都暻秀不忘抱着他上浴室清理，子孙顺着他满是吻痕的大腿滴了一路，看的饶是边伯贤脸皮再厚也觉得有脸点儿发烫。  
早就脱力的都暻秀趴在边伯贤怀里昏昏欲睡，在边伯贤以为都暻秀已经睡着的时候都暻秀突然发话了“边伯贤···”都暻秀努力撑起半个身子和边伯贤对视，喊哑了的小嗓音沙哑语调真挚“我喜欢你，你愿不愿意跟我一直在一起？”  
又被抢先表白了。边伯贤又一次暗暗唾弃自己，连忙开口  
“当然愿意。”  
“我大概猜到朴灿烈的打算了···他想把你同化成吸血鬼。”  
“我是普通人类的话没办法一直在你身边呀。”  
“也可以我守到你老去跟你一起同归于尽。”  
“你这词用的感觉怪怪的···你是想说殉情么，不行我不允许，我舍不得。”  
“那就只能把你变成吸血鬼了。”  
“嗯，如果这是唯一方法的话，我愿意。”  
“我不知道把你变成吸血鬼的过程会不会很痛苦，也不知道会不会带来什么后遗症，更不知道你···会不会有一天后悔。”  
都暻秀的表情有点委屈，就算喜欢有话直说，却也会因为边伯贤而迟疑。  
怪不得今天突然这么主动，这是在···讨好自己么？边伯贤心里琢磨着，越想越忍不住心飞到天上。  
可恶，太可爱了。这么会这么可爱。  
“暻秀，就算你以后会烦我，会喜欢上咬别人，我也绝对不会后悔。永远不需要担心，也不需要质疑我有多爱你。”拉起都暻秀的手贴在自己脸颊上，又送到自己唇边虔诚地亲吻，边伯贤认真而深情的眼神看得都暻秀有些脸红。  
“边伯贤···”  
“怎么了宝贝儿。”  
“屁股痛···”  
“来给我揉揉。”  
“你特么就是个大屁眼子，明明很疼。”  
“乖，下次就不疼了，还有力气骂人就说明我挺温柔。”  
“没有下次了！你做梦去吧变态！”  
“那可不行，宝宝听话，我随你咬就是了。”  
“···我讨厌你。”  
“没关系，我爱你。”  
边伯贤心情大好地给都暻秀搓泡泡，满意地摸过都暻秀身上被自己嘬出来的大大小小红块，又脑补出了一百个十八禁画面，考虑着今晚要不要乘胜追击再嗨几把。  
时间还有很多。

等都暻秀身上痕迹都消了，边伯贤才敢问都暻秀怎么去他家。毕竟是去见家长，把人家小孩脖子上弄满吻痕还被家长看到实在是不太合适。  
在导航仪上设定好路线，边伯贤有点不太相信地问都暻秀“你家就在郊区别墅区啊？”  
“对啊，不算很远。”  
“不是，你们住了多久了？我记得那片不是老房子啊。”  
“到了你就知道了。”  
都暻秀在车上睡了又醒，不声不响喝光了边伯贤带出来的三罐旺仔牛奶，不一会儿就吵着要上厕所。  
“我带给朴灿烈的你怎么都喝了，小祖宗你再忍一下，马上到了。”  
别墅区住着的大多是有钱人或者老年人，不外乎是因为靠着山，植物多空气好尾气少，适合休养。而都暻秀说的到了就知道的意思是，他家在山脚下。  
更加精确地说，边伯贤目瞪口呆看原本空无一物的山脚出现了一座城堡。  
这莫非就是朴灿烈说过的“结界”之类的东西？边伯贤大呼神奇，刘姥姥进大观园似的东张西望。  
然而进到城堡内部，边伯贤却发现里面非常空旷且朴素，。  
“你们家几口人住在这里呀？”等都暻秀上完厕所，边伯贤也四处张望打量了下都暻秀的家。  
“三口。”  
“腐败奢靡之风得遏制啊。”  
“平时灯都不开电也不用家具几乎没有你跟我说腐败奢靡？”  
“地皮也是珍贵的资源啊。”  
“这是山内部。”  
俩人扯皮的时候朴灿烈端着碗面走过来“来了啊？来吃鸡蛋面。”  
面前是大花海碗，手边还放着妮飘的抽抽纸，又看了眼朴灿烈蹬着的毛茸茸的室内拖鞋，边伯贤被强烈的居家感震惊得目瞪口呆。  
金光闪闪的餐具呢？华丽的烛台呢？奢华的高级桌布呢？我特么怎么觉得我在大排档？  
边伯贤没忍住问出口，换来朴灿烈和都暻秀一脸“你是不是对吸血鬼的生活有什么误解”的表情。  
“你们是不是和时代的联系太紧密了一些。”  
“以前确实不这样。”  
“我就说嘛···怎么着也该搞得高端华丽一点才符合设定啊。”  
“祖辈都是变成蝙蝠随便找个洞睡觉。”  
哦，这么说生活还是有很大的改善啊，安逸到都暻秀活了几百年还学不会变成蝙蝠。  
“好了说正事吧。”  
说正事你倒是先把围裙摘了啊。  
朴灿烈洗完碗还没来得及脱围裙，粉色的小蕾丝很是风骚。  
“好了不要在心里在意这些细节，边伯贤我听得到。”  
边伯贤心下一惊，连忙心中默念了几十遍朴灿烈SB，朴灿烈表情倒也维持得很好，只是不着痕迹朝边伯贤迅速竖了个中指，默默后悔起当初一个心软把边伯贤当好人。  
“考虑好了？”  
“嗯。是我要变成吸血鬼吧。”  
“是这样。”  
“要怎么做？”  
“会有什么后遗症？”都暻秀同时问出声，朴灿烈先回答了都暻秀“是你跟他定了契约，所以得由你转化他，但是你太小力量太弱了，即使成功，边伯贤也必须当最低级的吸血鬼上百年，然后才能慢慢进化成我们这样。”  
“即使？难道可能会失败？”都暻秀皱着眉头抓住了重点。  
“是啊，如果转化过程中边伯贤有一点点抗拒，那么他就会死。”  
会死。  
一时间谁都没有再说话，朴灿烈慈爱地摸摸都暻秀的脑袋打破了僵局“今天早点休息吧，不急着这么快做决定。”心里想着暻秀赶紧后悔，不要被奸诈狡猾的边伯贤骗走了。  
都暻秀的房间一片黑，墙纸是黑的，床也是黑的，床头点着香薰，气质有那么些神秘性感。边伯贤和都暻秀两人在这有些微妙的氛围里沉默了会儿，最终还是都暻秀先开了口  
“边伯贤，果然还是我···”  
“不许。”边伯贤知道都暻秀想说什么，很干脆的打断了他想说出口的话，同时把都暻秀抱进了怀里。都暻秀也抱住了边伯贤的脖子，把脸埋进边伯贤的肩窝，讲话有点儿瓮声瓮气。  
“我不要你死。”  
“我永远不会拒绝你，所以根本不需要担心。”  
“可是就算成功了，你也要过很久不见天日的日子啊，最低级的吸血鬼，一点阳光都不能见，除了血什么都不能吃，加上你是人类转化，会虚弱得什么事都做不成。”  
“能看电视吗？有一点点力气能抱着你就够了。实在不行就一直睡觉好了。”  
“你真的没关系吗？”  
边伯贤很无奈，把怀里的都暻秀稍稍扯出来，让两人的额头相抵。  
“为什么到现在还对我这么没信心呢？我的心和我的命都早就是你的东西了，变成吸血鬼再怎么痛苦，都比我无法爱你更久要幸福得多。”  
“暻秀，只看着我，只想着我会一直陪着你就好了，什么都不用害怕，什么都不用担心。我绝对不会后悔，绝对不会抗拒。一直陪着我吧，一直在我身边吧，我爱你，我只要你就够了。”  
明明是从来没说过的非常肉麻的话，边伯贤却说得非常自然，说完不容都暻秀再胡思乱想，直接深深地吻上了他好像要说话的嘴。  
闭嘴，让我爱你。

九

第二天边伯贤很早就醒了，侧过身看着都暻秀毫无防备的睡脸，忍不住伸出手指戳戳他的脸颊。正玩儿得起劲，房门被叩响了。  
条件反射捂住都暻秀耳朵，等叩门声停下来，边伯贤才轻手轻脚下床开门。  
“···”  
“···”  
朴灿烈和边伯贤大眼瞪小眼，看对方都很不顺眼。  
“你大早上的敲什么门，扰民啊。”  
“我担心你们白日也宣淫。”朴灿烈咬牙切齿，死死盯着边伯贤脖子上整齐的牙印看”你就不知道节制吗，暻秀都说了好几次不要了。”  
“听了一晚上你也有够变态的。”  
“你他妈忍住不就行了？禽兽！”  
“你他妈不听不就行了？下流！”  
“你再嚣张老子不告诉暻秀初拥方法了！”  
“大舅子，您别傲娇啊，我给您做早饭？”  
“谁是你大舅子，你给我滚出去，不许跟暻秀待一个屋！”  
“好嘞，您先顺顺气，我给您烧锅粥去哈。”  
吃过了午饭，朴灿烈板着脸带都暻秀和边伯贤走向储藏室，掏出钥匙打开门，一开灯就见巨大的储藏室里孤零零摆着三张大床。  
“这干什么使的？”  
“你瞎还是制杖，当然睡觉用了。中间的是暻秀的，两边的分别是我和世勋的，老祖宗流传下来的宝物，很有灵气。”  
“我咋听说吸血鬼睡棺材里？”  
“哎哟都什么年代了，睡床不比那个舒服啊，我跟你说这被子可都是桑蚕丝的。”  
“哦，那你是请我睡觉？”  
“不，我就带你看看。”  
“谢谢啊，真是辛苦您了。”  
“说正经的，边伯贤，你去浴室把浴缸放满水，脱衣服躺进去。”  
边伯贤心想这是要搞什么飞机，不过倒也不磨蹭，麻利的把自己泡进了水里。  
虽然对自己身材很自信，但是被两个吸血鬼看裸体还真有点不好意思，主要是朴灿烈，一脸不耐烦和嫌弃，CNM你有本事别看啊！  
“这个仪式很简单，就是把暻秀的灵魂分你一半，但是吸血鬼是没有这种东西的，所以取而代之的就是暻秀把血分给你，现在要先放你的血。”  
朴灿烈言毕抓起边伯贤的胳膊，怀里掏出一把水果刀，毫不犹豫切萝卜似的划开他的手腕，边伯贤觉得朴灿烈绝对夹带了私心，下刀又深又狠，几乎是要斩断手的程度，剧烈的疼痛甚至让边伯贤惨叫都发不出来。  
被强行放血的感觉肯定和被吸血不能比，边伯贤很快就感到通身发冷，意识在一点点模糊，头被朴灿烈按进水里窒息的痛苦也不太明显了。  
“暻秀，把血喂给他吧···喂一口就行了！你小心点别划自己太深啊！”都暻秀可不听朴灿烈的，看边伯贤被这么折腾心疼得不行，果断划破自己手腕，伸进水中贴紧边伯贤的嘴唇。  
只是一点点都暻秀的血，边伯贤就一下子清醒过来，睁开的双眼绯红，犬牙伸长，他从水里坐起来，把都暻秀一把扯进怀里，急切地咬上了都暻秀的脖子。  
边伯贤的动作太粗鲁，疼得都暻秀叫了一声，眼睛也变为了原始的红色，双手却紧紧抱住边伯贤的背，想给他力量似的始终没有松开。  
灵魂被一点点填满的感觉非常迷幻，边伯贤混沌的意识中一点点融合进了一个温暖柔软的声音，从暧昧模糊到清晰。是都暻秀。  
听说在濒死的时候会看见走马灯，边伯贤看到了童年的自己一闪而过，只身一人打拼的画面也很快被翻过，很快就是铺天盖地的都暻秀，初见时皱眉眯眼看人的都暻秀，吃饭时安安静静的都暻秀，看电视时专注的都暻秀，表情不耐烦的都暻秀，喊着自己名字的都暻秀，乖乖躺在自己怀里的都暻秀，认真表白心意的都暻秀···可爱的神态，直率明朗的眼神，甜蜜的笑脸，坚定的表情，醇厚好听的声音，略显单薄的身形···边伯贤的世界全部都是都暻秀。  
都暻秀忍住疼痛，唇在边伯贤的肩窝落下一个个轻吻，他可以感受到边伯贤正在遭受煎熬，却无法与他分担，只好用尽全力配合边伯贤，试着安慰他。  
转化的过程其实并不长，对于都暻秀和边伯贤来说时间却如同凝滞了一般。感到咬着脖子的力道轻了不少，都暻秀立刻柔声问道“你感觉怎么样？”  
边伯贤确实很不好受，血脉相融转化的体验其实并不算差，但是过程中一直回忆着和都暻秀共处的时光，让他不知为异常感性起来，强烈的哀伤和浓郁的爱恋同时席卷着逐渐降速跳动的心脏，两种极端的感情汇合成了剧痛，心脏好像要被从内部剖开一般。边伯贤稍稍摇了摇头，一言不发，都暻秀慌了，连忙将自己更贴近边伯贤，语气很着急“不舒服？转化过程不能停下来，拜托，不要拒绝我，先熬过转化好不好？伯贤？”  
听到自己的名字从都暻秀口中喊出，边伯贤心脏猛地收缩停止了运作，双眼瞬间转为血红色。边伯贤缓缓将獠牙拔出，学着都暻秀一直做的那样舔舔他脖子上的伤口，将彼此距离分开一些，双手手掌贴上都暻秀的脸颊。  
“暻秀，再多喊喊我。”猩红的双眸盯着都暻秀的眼睛，边伯贤表情很是疲惫却带着幸福。  
“伯贤···”都暻秀不知道转化算不算成功，心里很没底“你还好吗？”  
边伯贤露出一个都暻秀熟悉的笑脸，温柔又漂亮“我困了。”说罢就靠着都暻秀的肩膀闭上了眼睛。  
朴灿烈不知道什么时候离开了，这时候也非常精准的掐着都暻秀打算喊他的时间，又进了浴室。  
有些鄙视地瞥了一眼泡在血池子里的边伯贤，又心疼地看向同样一身血水抱着边伯贤的都暻秀，走过去把边伯贤扛到了肩上“妈蛋···醒了要给我好好刷浴室啊···暻秀，你先泡个澡注意别感冒了，接下来的交给我就好。”  
都暻秀自然是不听他的，也跟着跨出了浴缸，不管身上的血污，抓住了边伯贤自然垂下的手“成功了吗？他怎么会变成这样？你要干什么？不许欺负他！”  
“成功了啊，没啥事，边伯贤不是睡着了嘛，我就把他搬到你的床上去，同契约者睡在一个地方比较适合他调理，他现在跟只刚出生的小狗仔似的太脆弱。”  
“我陪他。”  
“好，那暻秀你睡我那···”  
“我和他在一起，你说了，我和他是同契约者。”  
朴灿烈苦笑着摇摇头，只好依了都暻秀。替两人盖好被子，转身离开关上了储藏室的门。  
都暻秀的血液损失也非常大，这会儿悬着的心放下来了，眩晕和疲劳感才包裹住他，让他眼皮打架。都暻秀强忍着困意，认真看了一会儿边伯贤的睡脸，紧紧握住了他的手，才安心地闭上了双眼。

“太阳晒屁股啦！”朴灿烈先吵醒的是边伯贤，边伯贤皱着眉把枕头往门口扔，翻身习惯性搂着都暻秀打算继续睡。朴灿烈来劲儿了，拖鞋也能给他整出震天的声响，走到床边锲而不舍喊着两人。  
“起来啦起来啦！睡了几十年还不够啊？快起床！”  
几十年？边伯贤以为自己听错了，一个激灵猛地睁开眼睛和朴灿烈大眼瞪大眼“你说啥狗屁？”  
“起来吧，新生活开始了。”朴灿烈突然抑扬顿挫的语调和刻意浮夸的表情动作让边伯贤忍不住翻白眼“行吧我知道了，你先出去，老子还是裸的。”  
“谁稀罕看你啊，以为腹肌胸肌什么什么肌就你有？哼，记得让暻秀来吃早饭，你来不来无所谓！”朴灿烈傲娇发作抬着下巴把刚刚扔向自己的枕头扔回边伯贤脸上，气哼哼走了。  
边伯贤花了点时间让自己的意识完全恢复清醒。  
身体，好像没什么大的改变，只是长出唇边的獠牙好像没办法收回去，抬手看看，似乎是又白了一些，摸上自己左胸口，也感受不到心脏的跳动。  
这才发现自己右手被都暻秀牢牢抓着，都暻秀还在睡，身体微微侧躺蜷缩着，面朝着自己，特别乖顺的样子。  
“暻秀，宝贝？起来了。”伸手拨开都暻秀稍长了些的刘海，轻轻捏捏都暻秀的鼻子，宠溺地呼唤着都暻秀。  
都暻秀刚醒过来的时候特别懵，没聚焦的大眼睛看向边伯贤，看了几秒就低头往边伯贤怀里拱。  
“别撒娇了，起来吃饭。”才说了几句话边伯贤就觉得累，不得不靠在床头，手仍坚持温柔地抚摸着都暻秀的头发。  
都暻秀做了会儿起床的心理建设，缓缓悠悠支起身子，看向边伯贤红色的眼睛和无法收回的獠牙，这才有了一点实感。  
“有哪里痛吗？觉得奇怪吗？”久未开口的嗓音有些干涩，却听得边伯贤心情特别好“挺好的，我现在这样是故事里的吸血鬼形象吗？”  
“是的。”听出边伯贤语气中的倦意，都暻秀不免还是内疚“很累吧···我们应该睡了很久，可是你现在的身体还是无法长时间维持日常活动。”  
边伯贤有点感叹，做吸血鬼的感觉有点奇妙倒也没有不能适应，如果真的是过了几十年，那外边的世界必然沧海桑田。  
明明有好多好多事情要想才对，可是边伯贤没有太多精力也没有太多欲望去搞明白，不知为何，现在除了都暻秀，其他的事情他完全不想考虑。  
事实是朴灿烈搞了点鬼，弟控提出的方法当然是最有利于自己弟弟的，转化成功的边伯贤，灵魂和都暻秀的捆绑在了一起，人类边伯贤的一切包括记忆都会逐渐被抹去，吸血鬼边伯贤一生都无法离开都暻秀，并且生死与共。  
很久以后朴灿烈喝多了把这霸王条约不小心说漏了嘴，边伯贤没觉得有啥不妥反而挺开心，都暻秀却觉得有点对不起边伯贤，强行让边伯贤夜间活动获得了一大波福利。朴灿烈在弟弟身上的小心思永远都只利他人，被迫当了大慈善家的朴灿烈，日后非常后悔弄不死边伯贤。  
此时刚刚作为吸血鬼苏醒的边伯贤，毫无杂念，只觉得都暻秀非常可爱  
“暻秀。”  
“嗯？”  
“叫我。”  
“边伯贤。”  
“不对。”  
“伯···伯贤···”  
“不要害羞。”  
“伯贤。”  
“好乖。”边伯贤把都暻秀抱进怀里，感到体力即将耗尽也不慌不忙，突然想起了一件事，语气非常轻快又期待地开口“其实我有句话想一本正经说好久了。”  
“什么？你说。”  
边伯贤恨不得把都暻秀揉进怀里，无奈没什么力气，只能小狗似的在都暻秀颈窝蹭着，嗅着都暻秀的气味，撒娇似的语气说着不容拒绝的话。  
“我饿了，你给我咬一口。”

END.


End file.
